Desatando Sentimientos
by Leana Bodt
Summary: Una confesión que desata una serie de eventos… Sentimientos encontrados. Malos entendidos. Planes desesperados. Miedos y culpas. / Parejas: Kagami x Kuroko -.- Kise x Kasamatsu -.- Midorima x Takao -.- Aomine x Sakurai / Advertencia: Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Saludos a todas! :D Como les dije en el especial anterior e.e Estoy cumpliendo con este fic :3**

**La verdad lo escribí hace mese xd Pero mi beta Arisa-san estaba muy ocupada como para revisarlo, así que decidí esperarla xd**

**Ok, este es un fic de "Kuroko no basuke" inspirada en la primera temporada :B Aaaww si me enamore de todos esos personajes *-* Y bueno, no podía resistirme a hacer un fic de ellos e.e**

**La obviedad xD del título se sabrá más adelante, después del 2º capitulo más o menos.**

**Contarles que es el primer trabajo que hago con estos chicos Así que suplico piedad D:**

**Se les adora! :3**

***Saludines a mi beta Arisa-san! *w* Nena! ****_Eres la mejor amiga de la infancia de la vida_**** 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del fanfic:<strong>

**En este capítulo narra Taiga Kagami *-* El pelirrojo mas sensualon, rudo y bruto de la serie :$**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Más adelante saldrán personajes de la "Generación de los Milagros" por ello, eh decidido que en el fic xD Éstos hayan comprendido el juego de Kuroko (que consiste en que lo más importante es el equipo) Así que Aomine, Midorima, Kise y Kuroko volvieron a unir lazos :3**

**Sin más en que molestar xD**

**A leer! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>1.- Acciones desesperadas.<strong>

**-.-.-.-.-**

_La verdad no sé en qué momento llegamos a este punto de la conversación._

_Y peor aún... ¿Por qué me siento esperanzado?_

**-.-.-.-.-**

**_Kagami's POV_**

Después del entrenamiento de todos los días, camino hacia las duchas junto al equipo. Siento el cuerpo cansado y adolorido debido a los esfuerzos del juego, pero la sensación es extrañamente agradable. Esforzarse, mejorar y disfrutar de lo que más te gusta, eso es de lo que hablo, lo que me motiva a querer ser el mejor. Abro mi casillero mientras seco mi cabello con una toalla. Me visto y tomo mi equipo despidiéndome de los demás.

Al salir avanzo por la vereda, el aire es fresco a causa del atardecer, meto mi mano al bolsillo, al tiempo que me coloco el bolso por encima del hombro. Un chico más bajo, con cabellos celestes me acompaña en silencio. Me exalto, pero no emito palabra alguna, ya estoy bastante acostumbrado.

Desde hace algún tiempo, Kuroko ya no me toma tanto por sorpresa. Puedo percibirlo.

Sentirlo.

Entramos a la tienda de comida rápida, me acerco a la cajera y pido una bandeja repleta de hamburguesas, que me recuerdan a la ciudad donde crecí. Me siento en la misma mesa, al lado de la misma ventana, con el mismo paisaje hacia la calle, frente a la misma persona.

- Kuroko- Hablo con la vista perdida en algún punto al otro lado del vidrio.- ¿Tú crees que vamos a derrotar a la "Generación de Los Milagros?- Pregunto, aunque más para confirmar que el de cabellos celestes está conmigo, que por saber si venceremos a esos engreídos.

- Estoy seguro, sólo debemos hacernos más fuertes.

- Lo haces ver tan fácil...

- Cuando éramos un equipo... bueno, no lo éramos en realidad- dice, y noto el deje de melancolía en su voz- De nada nos sirve ser tan fuertes si no se disfruta del juego. Y eso es algo que ellos no tienen y tú sí.

Mi mirada se desvía inconscientemente hacia ese semblante monótono, que ahora esboza una muy leve sonrisa. No puedo evitar que mi estómago se contraiga de manera brusca.

He llegado a la conclusión de que, al no estar acostumbrado a señales de "cariño", reacciono de sobremanera cuando Kuroko lo hace.

Respiro profundo e intento pensar en otra cosa, lo primero que se me viene a la mente son los rostros de los jugadores milagrosos. Entonces las palabras salen de mi boca casi sin quererlo.

- ¿Así que Momoi es tu ex-novia?

- No.

Y eso es todo lo que responde.

De repente me siento incómodo ante su silencio, miro de reojo al de orbes celestes que juguetea con la bombilla del vaso de su batido de vainilla. El silencio es extraño y el hecho de que me haya cortado así, sin más, me molesta mucho, y cuando estoy molesto...

Soy demasiado impulsivo.

- A mí nunca me fue bien con las chicas- suelto, me arrepiento al instante, pero si no lo explico seguirá sonando así de penoso- Digo, a causa de mi semblante, las intimido. Quizás por eso no me interesé nunca en ninguna, además el basket ocupa todo mi tiempo y atención.

- A mí no me gustan las chicas.

Abro la boca y el trozo que acabo de morder se me cae al instante. Observo al más bajo intentando procesar las palabras que acaban de salir de su boca.

Kuroko me mira sólo por un momento y vuelve la vista a la ventana, sorbiendo el puto batido.

- ¿Cómo eso de que no te gustan las chicas?

- Eso- dice con voz monótona, cómo todo en él- No me gustan las chicas.

Trago, mi garganta está repentinamente seca. Me siento tan confundido...

Es extraño. No entiendo. No asimilo.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que eres... gay?- pregunto bajito, acostado sobre la mesa para estar más cerca de él. Quizás escuché mal y estoy mal interpretando sus palabras.

- ¿Me dirás que eres homofóbico?- el tono en que lo pregunta es frío, extrañamente hiriente.

La verdad no sé en qué momento llegamos a este punto de la conversación. Y de pronto en mi pecho algo se enciende, algo extraño. Poderoso.

Me asusto, jamás había sentido algo así. Es como... ¿esperanza? Sí, eso. Siento esperanza. ¿Pero por qué exactamente? De tanto intentar deducir esto me está doliendo la cabeza. Mierda.

¡¿Qué está pasando?!

Sumido en mi monólogo interno Kuroko me está observando, me pierdo en esos ojos limpios como el cielo. Eso no me ayuda a pensar, me desconcentro viéndolo y estas sensaciones se vuelven un torbellino dentro de mí. Entre frustración y enojo, guardo el resto de las hamburguesas y me levanto de la mesa.

Camino a la salida y él me sigue. ¿A Tetsuya le gustan... los hombres? ¿Pero por qué me afecta tanto?

Agradezco el aire nocturno, frío y refrescante. Respiro y cierro los ojos intentando calmarme, caminamos un rato en silencio, aún me duele la cabeza y mi mal humor no ayuda a romper la tensión.

- Entonces eres homofóbico.

- ¿Qué?- pregunto, estoy tan sumido en mis pensamientos, que su voz se me hace muy suave.

- Olvídalo Kagami- dice el de rostro monótono. Bajo la vista y él tiene su mirada gacha.

- No es eso, Kuroko- respondo con molestia, alzo la mano y agito su cabello, sedoso, sí, muy suave- Es sólo que estoy agotado, vamos a casa.

- De acuerdo.

Y como siempre no puedo descifrar su maldita expresión.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando llego a la escuela, el de cabellos celestes ni siquiera me mira, tiene su vista clavada en un libro que sostiene frente a él. Frunzo el ceño y camino hacia mi puesto que está delante de suyo. El bullicio del salón parece no molestarle en absoluto mientras desliza su vista por las páginas.

- Buenos días- lo saludo, dejando mi mochila sobre la mesa.

- Buenos días, Kagami-kun.

No dice nada más, ni siquiera se toma la molestia de levantar el rostro. ¿Por qué está así?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terminan las clases y me dirijo al entrenamiento como de costumbre. Kuroko no me ha hablado desde antes de ayer, lo cual se me hace sentir bastante fastidiado. Lo peor es que por orden de la entrenadora tuve que esperar dos días para poder entrenar y así poder aprovechar de entablar alguna conversación con el chico. Sé que no es el lugar propicio... pero si no, ¿cuándo?

Boteo la pelota mientras busco al de cabellos celestes con la mirada. No está por ninguna parte y no es propio de él llegar tarde. Camino hacia Hyuga, que encesta y se gira para verme.

- ¿Y Kuroko?- pregunto con semblante serio y el pelinegro comienza a buscar al chico de cabellera celeste.

- No está.

- Eso ya lo sé- contesto algo molesto.

- Es extraño ¿no? Él no falta, es muy responsable.

Hago una mueca ya que no ha respondido a mi pregunta. Me alejo del pelinegro sin emitir palabra alguna, con el sentimiento de culpa enredándose en mi estómago y subiendo por mi pecho. Me siento horrible. ¿Será porque piensa que soy homofóbico? Me acerco al aro boteando con fuerza ¡Pero no es así! Encesto de un salto. Maldita sea... vuelvo a recoger la pelota ¿por qué el tema me afecta tanto?

¿Será que...?

Sacudo la cabeza, siento que mis pómulos se calientan a causa del rubor mientras aprieto la pelota con fuerza. Eso es imposible. ¿Qué Kuroko me guste? No. No y no.

Trago duro.

Realmente estoy pensando estupideces, además, nadie me asegura que él se fije en mí. Miro el suelo frunciendo el ceño, vuelvo a botear y salto para encestar de nuevo. Me siento tan confundido, esto es muy extraño y nuevo para mí.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Soy el último en salir de la escuela, me despido del portero agitando la mano y él me sonríe. Camino por la calle rumbo a mi casa, el atardecer es precioso, pero el paisaje no es capaz de sacarme de mis pensamientos.

Tengo la vista perdida en los colores naranja y rosa que se entremezclan en el horizonte, mientras en mi mente se forman ideas y preguntas. Es un torrente de emociones, confusas, poderosas. No sé exactamente lo que me pasa... lo que siento. Es como si Tetsuya hubiera puesto mi mundo de cabeza. Mi pecho se oprime cuando pienso en él.

Pero eso no es normal. No debería serlo.

La cabeza comienza a dolerme de nuevo, suelto un bufido y ladeo el rostro para despejarme: entonces lo veo. El de ojos celestes jadea mientras corre al lado del chico con cabellos azules. Ambos juegan, aunque se nota que Aomine se divierte burlando con sus rápidas jugadas al de ojos celestes. Respiran con fuerza y se mueven de un lado a otro en la cancha donde nos enfrentamos a unos brabucones junto a Kise.

Tetsuya estuvo aquí todo este tiempo, jugando con él y no conmigo. Jugando con Daiki, su gran amigo, su primera luz.

_Maldita sea._

Camino a paso firme, giro y entro a la cancha. Ambos me miran, pero yo sólo me concentro en él. En Kuroko.

- ¿¡Por qué hoy no fuiste a entrenar!?- le grito enojado, haciendo que el más bajo frunza el ceño.

- Porque no quería.

- ¡Ah!- exclamo agitando los brazos- Pero si querías jugar con él ¿no? ¿Recordando viejos tiempos?

- Kagami, basta- dice con su semblante serio, igual que antes, igual que siempre.

¿Por qué no puedo saber lo que está pensando? Eso me frustra, me hiere y más aún, me enfurece. Aprieto la mandíbula.

El de cabellos azules se mueve parándose al lado del menor, se inclina y le habla al oído. Siento fuego, puro y ardiente. Quiero golpearlo por acercarse de esa forma a Kuroko, por haberlo herido antes cuando jugaban, por decirle que es un idiota por su estilo de juego, por estar ocupando su tiempo... por todo.

- Dejemos esto para otro día- murmura sin dejar de mirarme, con sus labios pegados al oído del más bajo.

Gruño, no puedo evitarlo. Si no se aleja... me tiro encima y lo golpeo.

- Sí- asiente el de ojos celestes- Ya no quiero jugar más, quiero ir a casa, _solo_.

Lo miro asombrado cuando recalca la última palabra, está muy enojado y me observa con furia contenida. Aunque su ceño fruncido es lo único que deja ver la obviedad de su sentimiento. Avanza y me choca al pasar. No soy capaz de decirle nada, el gesto me ha herido. Me giro y lo veo caminar hacia la salida de la cancha al tomar sus cosas.

Mi pecho se oprime, me siento tan estúpido. No debí haberle gritado. Me paso la mano por la cara soltando un suspiro cansado, me muevo para ir tras él pero una mano me sujeta del hombro.

- No lo hagas- Su voz es arrogante, a pesar de que ha cambiado desde la última vez que jugamos.

Cuando terminó el campeonato que perdimos frente a su equipo, el de cabellos azules buscó a Kuroko, volvió a jugar con los otros miembros de la "Generación de los milagros". Aomine volvió a disfrutar del basquetbol. Y de sus amigos. Su personalidad se apaciguó en mayor parte, aunque yo no lo conocía antes de que se volviera un hijo de puta.

Lo miro por encima del hombro y él solo sonríe.

- A Tetsu no le gusta que insistan cuando está enojado.

- Hablas como si lo conocieras a la perfección- digo, girándome a verlo con el ceño fruncido.

- Pues porque así es...

- Te diré una cosa- Le doy un manotazo a su mano que sigue sobre mi hombro, me giro con las manos en puños. ¿Qué se cree? -Kuroko ya no es tu sombra ¿entendido? Él es mío.

Aomine abre los ojos con asombro, odio que me restriegue en la cara lo importante que fue para Kuroko en el pasado. Así que le dejaré en claro que yo soy su presente ahora. Su nueva luz.

- Así que es eso- dice el de cabello azul cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa autosuficiente- A ti te gusta Tetsuya.

Sus palabras son como un puñetazo en el estómago, firme y certero. Las emociones se aclaran de una forma escalofriante.

¡¿Que me gusta Kuroko?! ¡¿A mí?!

- Si que eres un cabezota- ríe el moreno con ganas, lo cual provoca que me enfurezca todavía más.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hace frío, el viento raspa mis pómulos mientras me paseo de un lado a otro. Alzo la mano. Vuelvo a bajarla.

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

El botón del timbre está frente a mí. Cuando llegué aquí estaba tan decidido... ahora estoy asustado. Suspiro, me rasco la cabeza y gruño. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? Y sin darme cuenta estoy presionando el timbre.

Sus ojos celestes se posan en mí con asombro cuando abre la puerta de entrada, alzo la mano y la muevo en saludo. Kuroko me estudia desde su posición, suelta un bufido y sale a abrirme la reja. Lo sigo adentro de la casa, en silencio, observo el recibidor. Los colores pasteles contrastan con los adornos, es muy hogareño y todo está ordenado. Es silencioso excepto por la música que suena desde alguna habitación, supongo la de él.

- ¿Estás solo?- pregunto cuando su silencio se hace incómodo.

- Sí- contesta escueto- Mis padres llegan a las 09:00 de la noche del trabajo.

Sigo observando el lugar. De pronto los pasitos del cachorro contra la madera del suelo se dirigen hacia mí. Me tenso de inmediato, odio a los perros. Cuando era pequeño estaba jugando basket y un enorme can me persiguió cinco cuadras hasta mi casa para morderme. N° 2 es adorable, sin mencionar que sus ojos son iguales a los de Kuroko, pero es un perro al fin y al cabo.

Y su cercanía me perturba.

- Ven aquí- lo llama el de ojos celestes golpeando su muslo- A Kagami-kun no le gustan los perros.- El cachorro se acerca trotando al muchacho que le da una galleta- Ni los gays.

- Kuroko, yo...- Ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar, y lo que ha dicho, me deja en shock, aún más dolido.

- No importa Kagami-kun, será mejor que te vayas.

Lo miro parpadeando confundido. Ni siquiera me ha dejado hablar, vine aquí para que me escuchara y él me ignora olímpicamente.

- Escucha Kuroko...- vuelo a insistir.

- No me digas así, deberías dejar de ser tan informal- dice con su voz fría y hermética. Ni siquiera me mira, se gira caminando hacia lo que creo es su cuarto- Ahora vete Kagami-kun, no quiero oírte.

Cierra la puerta.

Ni siquiera he emitido más de dos palabras y él ni me ha mirado. ¿Por qué está tan dolido? Yo no he querido ofenderlo, mucho menos herirlo. Esto es un muy mal entendido. Además, vine para aclarar las cosas y mis sentimientos. Desde que Aomine me dijo eso esta tarde no puedo dejar de darles vueltas al asunto.

Pero no me rendiré, y si Kuroko quiere ignorarme, entonces lo obligaré a escucharme.

Camino hacia el sillón dónde N° 2 se recuesta tranquilo después de haberse devorado la galleta que le dio Tetsuya. Lo observo, miro hacia la puerta y el de cabellos celestes no da señales de salir.

- Lo siento Tetsuya 2- murmuro con una sonrisa y el perrito me observa jadeando, moviendo su peluda cola- Pero tu amo es muy orgulloso, así que vamos a presionarlo un poquito.

Me acerco al perro que gira la cabeza confundido, el solo pensar que lo tocaré provoca que me piquen las manos.

_Pero todo sea por el de cabellos celestes._

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaww Ése grandote Tigre que le teme a los canes :B<strong>

**Adoro a Kagami 3 xD**

**Y bien… ¿ustedes que creen que pasara? Veremos qué respuesta será la ganadora y se llevara un KagaKuro en vivo y en directo e/e**

**Dsdsdsasdasdads Ok Ok…**

**Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo *-***

**Nos leemos el sábado! :D**

**Gracias por leer y plis deje su bello review ^^ Que es como un sueldo para las escritoras :3**

**Saludos y besos pegosos! :3**


	2. Odiosamente Amado

**Saludines a todas :D Quiero agradecerles por sus lindos reviews! Son las mejores! *-***

**Aquí les dejo el segundo Capítulo :3 En este narra Kuroko y debo confesar que me costó mucho trabajar el personaje D: Mi beta se dio cuenta y me dijo que se debía a que sabíamos muy poco de él. Así que cuando me mandó la corrección volví a corregirlo guiándome por sus consejos xD**

**Espero que haya quedado decente, aunque haya tenido que improvisar en algunas de sus actitudes :3**  
><strong>Saludos a mi beta Arisa C:<strong>

**Y esta pareja va dedicada para Akemi-chan! Que sé ama el KagaKuro 3**

**Otro saludote a una pagina que me encanta: "Kuroko no Basket 100% Fanservice Yaoi". Se las recomiendo, es buenisima y abajito les dejo el link :3 Y en especial a una admin: Ry . Que me hizo reir con las respuestas a mis comentarios *w***

** pages/Kuroko-no-Basket-100-Fanservice-Yaoi/242318215919615?fref=ts**

***Respuesta a los reviews al final del capitulo.-**

* * *

><p>2.- Odiosamente Amado.<p>

**Kuroko's POV**

Escucho cuando el pelirrojo cierra la puerta principal. Boto el aire que estuve conteniendo y me deslizo por la puerta. Esto es terrible, me agarro el cabello y tiro levemente, jamás debí decirle que soy gay. Pero es que tuve la pequeña esperanza...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**_Imaginación de Kuroko:_**

_- A mí no me gustan las chicas._  
><em>- A mí tampoco Kuroko, me gustas tú. <em> 

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

De acuerdo, eso jamás hubiera pasado, estamos hablando de Kagami. Pero tampoco era para que reaccionara así ¿Acaso le doy asco? Su rostro reflejaba un debate interno que jamás sabré. Suelto un bufido, me pregunto por qué tiene que ser tan idiota. Debería darle lo mismo mi condición sexual, se supone que somos amigos, independiente de lo que yo sienta por él.

Me levanto y salgo lentamente, camino hacia la cocina y preparo una taza de té. Estoy muy enojado, además ¿por qué él actuó así con Aomine? Fue como si yo estuviera haciendo algo malo. Enserio actuó como un completo troglodita. Y ni siquiera me dijo que pensaba sobre lo que le dije.

Lo que hace peor el hecho, es que realmente no soy homosexual, bueno, no del todo. Porque el único hombre que me ha atraído ha sido él.

Vierto el agua en la taza, agito la bolsa de té y el agua adquiere el tono oscuro de la hierba.

Sé que no puedo enojarme. Bueno, sí, estoy muy molesto, pero no quiero estarlo. Vino a hablar conmigo y yo lo eché, suelto un suspiro cansado. Bien, mañana me disculparé en la escuela.

Cuando salgo veo una nota sobre la mesita de centro. Frunzo el ceño, no recuerdo que haya estado ahí antes.

- N° 2- llamo al lobuno perro. Pero no da señales de vida.

Pongo una mueca de extrañeza y tomo el papel mientras miro hacia los lados para ver si sale el cachorro.

_"No quisiste oírme, quizás a N° 2 le haga mejor estar con alguien menos testarudo"_

_Kagami.-_

Mi ceja tirita en un tic irritado. ¡Maldito Kagami! Ni siquiera le gustan los perros... Y yo que pensaba en disculparme. Eso quiere decir que debo ir a buscarlo. Cómo lo odio... Así es que se saldrá con la suya y tendré que escucharlo. Bueno, ¿a quién engaño?, sí quiero escucharlo y también arreglar las cosas.

Me giro y tomo el teléfono para llamar a mi madre. Le aviso que saldré a hacer un trabajo de la escuela a la casa de un compañero. Aunque la verdad es que asesinaré a un compañero.

Me abrigo y salgo cerrando la puerta mientras hago memoria de la dirección del pelirrojo. Camino hasta su departamento, toco el timbre y escucho los ladridos de mi perro, seguido de los pasos hacia la puerta.

- ¡Kuroko!- exclama el de ojos rojizos- Qué sorpresa.  
>- Dame a N° 2- es todo lo que digo, con el semblante de siempre, y es que tampoco puedo poner otro.<br>- Mejor pasa, no viniste de tan lejos para irte sin descansar un poco.

Me quedo viéndolo un instante, entro sin saber con exactitud por qué, pero sin darme cuenta estoy sentado en un mullido sillón mientras el alto pelirrojo camina hacia la cocina. Su departamento es amplio, sin muchos muebles, está ordenado y se ve bastante sobrio. Muy propio de Kagami.

Se acerca ofreciéndome una taza de té. Me la bebo, el que preparé en casa se enfrió antes de salir. Mientras trago el líquido siento su mirada, está en silencio y sé que espera a que yo inicie la conversación.

- ¿Por qué te llevaste a Tetsuya 2?  
>- Porque no querías escucharme- responde con voz tranquila.<br>- ¿Y cómo querías que te escuchara? Desde ayer que actúas como si tuvieras doce.  
>- ¡Eso es porque tú lo provocaste!- exclama enfadado, agita sus brazos y yo suelto un suspiro. -¡Me acusas de homofóbico! ¡Me evitas! ¡¿Y te vas a entrenar con el idiota de Daiki?!<br>- No es necesario que grites- replico con voz cansada.  
>- ¡Eso es porque no me escuchas cuando te hablo!<br>- Bien- suelto, bebiendo un sorbo de té- Te escucho.

El de ojos carmín suspira, se agita el cabello mientras se recuesta sobre el respaldo.

- Yo no soy homofóbico- dice. Yo dejo la tasa sobre la mesa y me giro a verlo. Está serio, con el ceño levemente fruncido- Todo lo contrario.  
>- ...- El que frunce el ceño ahora soy yo.<br>- Esto... esto es complicado.

Kagami apoya sus codos en sus rodillas, agachando la cabeza y ya no puedo ver su rostro con claridad. Está con su debate interno, lo conozco tan bien... pero no sé qué es lo que intenta decirme y eso me pone nervioso aunque no lo demuestro.

- Me da igual si te gustan los hombres, las mujeres o los perros- prosigue con voz temblorosa- Siempre serás importante para mí, Kuroko.

Abro los ojos asombrado, el estómago me da un vuelco cuando ésas orbes rojas se posan en mí. Kagami levanta su mano y la apoya en mi nuca, acercándose. Acercándome. Provocando que se me ericen los bellos de la piel.

- Me gustas, Kuroko.

Se me corta la respiración. Mi mente queda en blanco abrumada por sus palabras. Pero Kagami no me da tiempo y se inclina lentamente. Sus labios se posan en los míos, delicados, en un roce suave. Se aleja y yo me quedo estático anhelando un nuevo contacto, el cual no demora en llegar. Taiga toma mis labios, abriendo más su boca y profundizando el beso. Acaricia mi boca con cariño, con una delicadeza muy inusual en él. Una que tiene sólo conmigo.

Se aleja y me observa atento, deslizando su mano desde mi nuca, rozando mi oreja y acariciando mi mejilla. Es áspera, mientras su pulgar roza la enrojecida piel de mi rostro.

- Lamento no haber sido sincero, pero ni yo me había dado cuenta de lo que ocurría- sonríe con vergüenza- Además ni siquiera me diste tiempo de procesar lo que decías y yo... bueno... no soy muy bueno con est...

Interrumpo sus estúpidas palabras con un leve beso. Sé que es un idiota, pero es el idiota al que quiero. Sí, no sé realmente cuándo sucedió, pero el pelirrojo me tiene enamorado desde hace algún tiempo. Ni siquiera sé si soy gay porque el único que me ha gustado ha sido Kagami.

Ningún otro. Nunca. Decírselo fue el primer paso para confesarme, pero no salió como lo esperaba. El muy imbécil se quedó en shock, tartamudeó y luego se quiso ir ¿Y qué quería que pensara? Que es homofóbico, era lo más obvio. Al final me sentí humillado y lo evité. Ahora ha secuestrado a mi perro... y creo que es extraña y estúpidamente romántico. Él odia a los canes.

- Tú también me gustas, Kagami-kun- digo tomando su mano y dándole un suave apretón, sonrío levemente y el pelirrojo se ruboriza al instante.  
>- Bueno yo... este... no soy bueno con estas cosas- confiesa desviando la vista- Así que está demás decir que todo esto es nuevo para mí.<p>

Sonrío dulcemente, haciendo que el de ojos carmesí se ruborice con ese semblante serio. De pronto se hace un profundo silencio, pero no digo nada, sé que Kagami está pensando.

- Kuroko- dice sin dejar de mirar el suelo, y más que verlo tierno, me está poniendo nervioso- ¿Quieres ver una película? Aún quedan unas horas para que lleguen tus padres.  
>- ...- Realmente estoy asombrado, pero la idea me gusta- Claro.<p>

.

.

.

El pelirrojo está sentado y yo apoyando la espalda en su pecho. Vemos una película norteamericana, "Los Piratas del Caribe", mientras pasa su brazo por mis hombros y su mano descansa en mi pecho. Su respiración era bastante irregular, nerviosa. Ahora está tranquilo y ríe de vez en cuando, haciendo que el sonido reverbere por mi espalda.  
>Jamás pensé que él me correspondiera, y ahora estamos aquí, viendo una película como una pareja que recién comienza a descubrirse.<p>

Cambiamos el canal y a mí aún me queda un rato antes de irme, cuando intenta moverse, alzo mi mano y entrelazo los dedos con la suya que cae por mi hombro. Jugueteo con sus dedos y siento su corazón agitarse contra mi pecho.

- Kuroko.  
>- Mn.<br>- ¿Qué hubo entre tú y Aomine?

Me tenso. Mordiéndome el labio dejo de juguetear con sus largos dedos, pero no lo suelto. Es la segunda vez que me pregunta lo mismo.

- Lo sabía- murmura removiéndose incómodo.  
>- Jamás ha habido nada de índole romántica- respondo rápido, no quiero que me suelte. Y no quiero otro malentendido- Él era como mi hermano mayor, me abandonó y se convirtió en un arrogante monstruo. Por ello me cuesta hablar del tema.<br>- ...- El pelirrojo guarda silencio y yo sonrío al pensar que está celoso- Lo lamento- dice por fin- Es sólo que... al ser tu luz anterior...  
>- Sólo me gustas tú, Kagami-kun- lo interrumpo con voz suave.<p>

De pronto el de ojos rojizos me gira con su agarre y se inclina para besarme. Suave, lento. Se aleja y me sonríe dulcemente.

Porque así es como se ha comportado conmigo en este rato juntos.

Su lengua acaricia mi paladar, causándome cosquillas. Abro más la boca para que ese músculo entre más profundo, agitándose sobre mi lengua. Se apodera de mis labios con más intensidad, me aferro a sus mejillas y caemos en el sillón. Su peso es agradable mientras se sostiene sobre sus codos y sus manos se aferran a mis hombros.

Cuando me besa siento que intenta descubrir mi boca y yo exploro la suya, sus mejillas calientes contra mis palmas me dan indicios de que el ambiente se intensifica.

De pronto se aleja jadeando sobre mis labios y lo miro con mi corazón palpitando a mil por hora.

- Los siento, quizás voy muy rápido- dice sonriendo con pesar.  
>- Vas perfecto, Kagami-kun.<p>

Se acomoda a mi lado y sostiene su cabeza para verme, yo sigo acostado junto a él, aunque ahora siento algo de frío, así que me giro acurrucándome contra su cuerpo.

- Jamás he estado con nadie- murmura, y por el tono, sé que le cuesta hablar del tema- Así que debes decirme si algo te incomoda...  
>- Kagami-kun- vuelvo a interrumpirlo, por cuarta vez en la tarde- Juntos haremos que esto funcione.<br>- Eres importante para mí, Kuroko, quiero que lo tengas muy en claro.

Cuando dice mi nombre, con esa voz ronca que reverbera por todo mi ser. De esa manera tan informal...

- No me había dado cuenta hasta hoy, cuánto te quiero.

Aprieto más su playera, hundiendo mi rostro en su pecho, aspirando su aroma y embriagándome de él.

- Yo también te quiero... tanto...- murmuro aún más sonrojado.

.

.

.

Estamos frente a la entrenadora, le pide al pelirrojo que trate de descansar sus piernas para el próximo partido. Pero el más alto es tan terco...

Tenso la mano y le pego bajo las costillas. El golpe es certero y le quito el aire mientras se pone morado.

- E-ere-eres un b-as-tardo- intenta decir sin aire.  
>- Él se quedará en las bancas por ahora- contesto sin siquiera mirarlo.<p>

De pronto el golpe me llega igual de certero, se me escapa el aire y ahora soy yo el que está morado.

Me sobo la zona herida y lo miro, Kagami se inclina quedando a poca distancia de mi boca y agita mi cabello esbozando una sonrisa que se me contagia, aunque no tan amplia.

- ¿Y a estos dos que les pasa?- escucho preguntar al capitán.  
>- Ni idea- responde Riko, con un leve rubor en las mejillas <p>

No creo que sea necesario contarles ¿no?

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, sí lo secuestro xD Kuroko! Yo también creo que Taiga es estúpidamente romántico! xd<strong>

**Mis felicitaciones a las que acertaron *-* Les enviare a la pareja por correo, así que si ven un paquete enorme frente a su puerta ya saben quienes son ewe**

**Espero que no haya quedado muy Ooc, la verdad es que narre desde interpretando desde mi punto de vista como es el peliceleste: reservado pero sensible, muy tierno y preocupado por los demás. Pero de un carácter decidido.**

**En fin… hice mi mejor esfuerzo y ojalas les haya gustado esta pareja :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Yuki Rivaille: <strong>Si! Kagami ya hizo gala de su inteligencia xD Pero aun asi se me hace tan tierno *-* Gracias por leer querida y espero te guste este capitulo :3

**Angiz: **Me alegra que lo amaras! :3 gracias por leer y por tu bello review! *-*

**Rikka Yamato: **Pobre Taiga, siento que todo este asunto amoroso se le hace tan complicado xD Y toda la razon! Kuroko debe dejar sus nervios de lado y escuchar al pelirrojo e.e Nena! acertaste! Te mandare cuanto antes a la pareja *-* Gracias por leer! :3

**Annie Thompson: **dssdadsad si! Viva el KagaKuro! 3 Espero te guste este capi querida! Gracias por leer :3

**Lulu.c1t4: **aaawww! Querida! me alegra que te gustara *-* Y gracias por leer y si, imposible que no quedaran juntos :3 Saludines! :D

**Rina: **dsdssda si! la verdad salio un poco chistoso xD Pero bueno, creo que este capi es mas miel que humor :3 Pondre mas atencion a lo de los acentos :3 Jamas me lo tomaria a mal! No cuando son correcciones con animo de ayudar y no perjudicar (: Mis disculpas por los errores! Y gracias por leer y seguir el fic! :3 Saludotes!

* * *

><p><strong>Nos vemos el martes con un nuevo capi ewe<strong>

**Saludos y besos pegosos 3 :3**


	3. Carácter Indomable

**Olaz a todas! :3**

**En primer lugar quiero agradecerles por sus belos muy bellos reviews! *-* Son las mejores 3**

**Y bueno, aquí les traigo el 3° Capitulo :3 **

**Espero les guste! (Estos dos son una de mis parejas favoritas! Bueno y tambien AMO a Kasamatsu 3)**

**Creo que no tengo nada que aclarar... asi que las invito a leer! :3**

***Saludos a mi beta Arisa 3 Y para mi, que amo el KasaKise xD (Si sé de mas chicas a las que le guste esta pareja les dejare mis abrazos por la eternidad en el proximo capi *-* puesto que no conozco a nadie que comparta mi gusto por esta pareja D: saddsadsadsasd)**

***Respuestas a los reviews al final del capitulo.-**

* * *

><p>3.- Carácter Indomable.<p>

**-.-.-.-.-**

_Hago una mueca y me hundo bajo el agua de la bañera._

_Al menos lo intentaré..._

**-.-.-.-.-**

**_Kise's POV_**

El profesor habla, pero su voz me parece muy lejana. Mi vista está perdida en el paisaje verde del patio al costado del aula. Estoy aburrido, sólo quiero ir a jugar un poco.

Por fin tocan el timbre, tomo mis cosas y me dirijo a la cancha de la escuela para entrenar con el equipo. Salgo al pasillo y Kasamatsu-senpai se une caminando a mi lado.

- Hoy no hay entrenamiento, el entrenador está en cuarentena por un resfriado purulento- dice el mayor con voz neutra.

- Dwah- me quejo haciendo un gesto de asco ante la palabra "purulenta".

Suspiro, realmente esperaba con ansias poder jugar hoy...

De pronto sonrío ante la idea que se cruza por mi cabeza mientras caminamos con Kasamatsu rumbo a la salida.

- Hace tiempo que no veo a Kuroko-chii- suelto inclinándome para ver el semblante de mi senpai mientras caminamos-. ¿Vamos a ver su entrenamiento?

- No veo la razón para ir- me responde con su tan típica voz neutra y tranquila.

- ¡Anda! ¿Cómo yo te acompaño a ver a Takao?

- Yo no te pido que me acompañes.

- Pero es mi deber como tu amigo ¿no?

Sus ojos azules, tan grandes y bellos, se clavan en los míos. Sonrío para convencerlo y suelta un bufido, el cual en su idioma es un "sí".

Caminamos por la entrada del colegio donde asiste Tetsuya, los estudiantes ya se retiran a sus hogares mientras nosotros nos dirigimos al gimnasio. Entramos justo cuando el equipo de _Seirin_ comienza a salir de los vestidores listos para jugar. Saludamos a los presentes que agitan las manos con una sonrisa amigable y entonces veo al de cabellos celestes entrar en la cancha arreglando su muñequera.

- ¡Kuroko-chii!- exclamo dejando el bolso en el suelo y corriendo hacia él con los brazos abiertos-. ¡Te he extrañado tanto!

- Mm- se queja el chico entre mis brazos.

- Oye- digo bajando la mirada a sus bellos ojos de color celeste-. Nada te cuesta ir a visitarnos de vez en cuando.

- Lo siento.

Y eso es todo lo que dice. Sonrío ante el semblante monótono tan característico del menor. Enserio adoro a este chico.

- Ya está bien- Alzo la vista y Kagami está a nuestro lado, con esa fisonomía imponente que posee, sin mencionar su voz ronca, que hace temblar a cualquiera-. Tenemos que entrenar.

- ¿Hn?- Observo el brazo del pelirrojo separarnos suavemente, miro al de cabellos celestes con una sonrisa divertida y él sólo se encoje de hombros siguiendo al más alto.

El juego comienza, con el azabache observamos los movimientos del equipo en la cancha, los cuales han mejorado con creces. Debo admitir que son muy talentosos, además de que se esfuerzan mucho por superarse desde el último juego contra el equipo de Daiki.

Las miradas y muestras de "aliento" entre Kagami y Kuroko no pasan desapercibidas para mí. El más alto tiene su atención puesta en el chico de ojos celestes, tocando su hombro y sonriéndole con amplitud. La actitud que tienen ambos me enternece, si bien el chico sombra sólo lo toca de vez en cuando, yo sé que esa muestra significa bastante viniendo de él.

De pronto noto que Yukio se remueve nervioso en la banca. Lo observo de reojo, no despega la mirada de la cancha, pero su ceño totalmente fruncido me da la señal de que hay algo que lo inquieta.

Vuelvo mi mirada a la pareja y me aguanto las ganas de preguntarle lo que está pensando.

.

.

.

.

Estamos en la cafetería donde Kagami y Kuroko acostumbran a ir a comer. Después del entrenamiento insistí para que fuéramos los cuatro, así podré compartir más con el pequeño Kuroko-chii.

El pelirrojo le cuenta sobre sus entrenamientos en Estados Unidos a Kasamatsu, que asiente muy interesado en el tema mientras el de ojos celestes sorbe de su batido de vainilla, sentado al lado del pelirrojo y frente a mí. Lo observo con una sonrisa ladina cuando me acerco el vaso de bebida a la boca. El chico sombra sabe por qué lo miro de esa manera y se ruboriza desviando la vista. Hace unos días Kuroko-chii mencionó que está saliendo con Kagami, a pesar de que casi me da un infarto al saber que semejante bruto está con mi lindo Tetsuya, me siento feliz por él.

La conversación es relajada, hablamos sobre algunos proyectos que tenemos a futuro y los cambios que ha habido después de perder en el torneo ante Touhou, los cuales han sido varios: Aomine y yo nos volvimos a acercar al de ojos celestes para recuperar nuestra vieja y tan dañada amistad.

Afuera está oscuro y los autos pasan raudos por la calle rumbo a quién sabe dónde. Cuando terminamos de comer nos levantamos y nos despedimos separándonos en la salida.

Caminamos con Kasamatsu por la acera, sólo se escucha el repiqueteo de nuestros zapatos contra el cemento.

- ¿Sabes?- dice mi senpai de manera repentina. Se rasca la nuca y entonces sé que me hablará sobre lo que lo ha tenido tan inquieto-. Kagami y Kuroko tienen una relación muy estrecha ¿no?

- Haa- suspiro con una sonrisa, al final tendré que decírselo. Al parecer la pareja no ha pasado desapercibida para Kasamatsu-senpai, aunque no me asombra, el chico de ojos azules es bastante intuitivo-. La semana pasada hablé con Kuroko-chii y se le escapó que está saliendo con Kagami-chii.

Lo miro de reojo, Yukio me devuelve la mirada asombrado, pero sólo por un instante, luego frunce el ceño y fija su mirada al frente. Espero que no se lo tome a mal, porque si fuera homofóbico, yo realmente estaría en problemas.

- Saliendo... ¿saliendo? Así como... ¿pareja?- pregunta y su voz me parece de lo más infantil, es como explicarle sobre sexo a un adolescente. Mierda. Sexo. Sexo con Yukio...-. Kise.

- ¡Ah!- pestañeo, saliendo de mi pervertida ensoñación y lo miro inclinándome levemente para ver su rostro con mayor claridad-. Sí, como pareja, lo están intentando y, por lo que veo, todo va excelente.

- Por eso querías venir- dice Yukio sonriendo mientras me mira de esa manera autosuficiente que pone cuando descubre mis verdaderas intenciones-. Querías cerciorarte de que Kuroko está bien con él.

- Sí- admito mirando hacia delante, sonriendo de medio lado-. Es que no sé cómo a Kuroko-chii le puede gustar una bestia como Kagami- suelto frunciendo el ceño, como si así le encontrara una explicación a aquello.

- Entre hombres... eso es extraño.

- ¿Extraño?- repito y lo miro fijamente. Me siento nervioso ante sus palabras, pero el chico tiene un semblante bastante confuso. Al parecer no lo entiende, más que molestarle el hecho-. Da lo mismo, si te gusta una persona, su sexo no es impedimento.

- Es la primera cosa madura que te oigo decir en todos estos años.

Reímos a carcajadas, aprovecho de pasar mi brazo por sus hombros para darle un leve apretón. Se remueve nervioso y se aleja sin dejar de sonreír.

Y su sonrisa es bella, masculina y sensual.

.

.

.

.

Al entrar en mi departamento, dejo las llaves sobre la mesita del recibidor y me quito la chaqueta del uniforme. Vivo solo desde hace algún tiempo, puesto que puedo mantenerme gracias a mi trabajo como modelo.

Siento mi cuerpo cansado por la caminata así que preparo la tina con agua caliente. Me meto dentro y el calor acaricia mi cuerpo, relajando mis músculos agarrotados. El vapor inunda el baño volviendo todo borroso.

_Tan borroso cómo él._

Hace años que conozco a Yukio y durante todo ese tiempo he sentido esto por él. Estoy enamorado, enamorado de sus bellos ojos, de su semblante serio, de lo brusco que es. Enamorado de su todo.

Suelto un suspiro mientras frunzo el ceño, jamás ha demostrado algún sentimiento amoroso hacia mí. Aunque siempre me apoya, me aconseja y ayuda, ha sido en el límite de lo amistoso. Pero con él es difícil saberlo, si bien su rostro refleja todo como un libro abierto, también es muy cauteloso con sus sentimientos. Pero... si Kagami, una bestia de lo más bruta y arisca, cedió ante el amor hacia un hombre ¿Porqué mi senpai no? Eso, quizás pueda conquistarlo. No perderé nada con intentarlo. ¡De acuerdo! Desde mañana comenzaré el plan de conquista. Haré que Kasamatsu se enamore de mí.

No puedo evitar hacer una mueca mientras me hundo bajo el agua de la bañera, como si así mis miedos se disiparan.

Al menos lo intentaré...

.

.

.

.

El chirrido de las zapatillas contra la cancha inunda el gimnasio, Kasamatsu-senpai guía al equipo durante el juego como el buen capitán que es, mientras entrenamos para hacernos más fuertes. El próximo torneo será pronto y planeo ganarlo. Mejor dicho, que lo ganemos.

A pesar de que me costó mucho entender el juego de Kuroko-chii, por fin lo hice. Disfrutar del partido, del desafío, de tus oponentes y de tu equipo. El trabajo en equipo es lo único que te puede ayudar a ganar un juego, pero más importante que eso, a disfrutarlo. Pero no me desvío de mis intenciones ni siquiera cuando pienso en algo tan profundo para mí como el basket. Debo concentrarme en encontrar una oportunidad para comenzar mi plan con Yukio. Cuando suena el pitido que avisa que el primer tiempo termina, camino hacia el de ojos azules a paso lento. Él alza su polera para secarse el rostro, de esa manera tan masculina que tiene. Un impulso nace desde lo más profundo de mí ser, besar esa zona, lamerla y tocarla en toda su extensión. Trago, pero mi garganta está repentinamente seca.

Entonces una idea reemplaza a mis instintos lujuriosos. Camino hacia el azabache, que tiene su atención puesta en algún punto de la cancha. Alzo mi dedo índice y lo deslizo a lo largo de su cintura, de manera lenta y suave mientras camino frente a él, rozando esa piel que deja expuesta cuando alza la tela. La zona es dura y mi dedo se desliza por la caliente humedad de su piel. No veo su expresión y sigo camino hacia las bancas sin inmutarme.

Me giro para sentarme cuando un golpe en mi hombro hace que me exalte, sobándolo.

- ¡¿Qué fue eso Kise?!- pregunta Kasamatsu con voz contenida y el puño en alto. No puedo ignorar su sonrojo a lo largo de sus pómulos; cuando sonrío por ello, vuelve a golpearme en el mismo punto.

- ¡Senpai!- me quejo, con una lágrima en el ojo.

- Idiota- murmura mientras se aleja hacia la puerta, echando humos.

Suspiro, quizás fui muy explícito, pero su semblante enrojecido de manera tan tierna me saca una nueva sonrisa. Mierda. El azabache golpea muy fuerte, hago una mueca y sigo acariciando mi hombro herido. Aunque valió la pena sólo por ver esa expresión en su rostro.

Pero no me rendiré.

Termina el entrenamiento, jadeo por la agitación. Al parecer el de ojos azules se está desquitando conmigo en el juego: no me dejó tomar la pelota durante el resto del entrenamiento. Todo el equipo camina hacia las duchas. El entrenador llama a Kasamatsu-senpai y a mí. Cuando nos acercamos él nos dice que mañana tendremos que ayudarlo con unos chicos nuevos que se integrarán al equipo de principiantes. Nuestra tarea es guiarlos y motivarlos., puesto que Yukio es el capitán del equipo y yo puedo motivarlos con algunas de mis jugadas.

Cuando por fin llego al camarín todos los chicos ya se van. Se despiden al salir mientras yo saco mis cosas para ducharme. Camino a paso lento, haciendo tiempo. Me pongo bajo el chorro de agua y escucho la puerta abrirse y sé que es el azabache.

No puedo evitar que mi corazón palpite agitado cuando pienso en él, además estas circunstancias ayudan a mi mente a maquinar todo tipo de fantasías con el chico de ojos azules. Me lo imagino tomando la ducha a mi lado. Odio que tengamos que usar traje de baño puesto que habría escaneado su hermoso cuerpo. Aunque, pensándolo mejor, que esté cubierto es lo más seguro, sino él me vería con una erección y yo no podría detener mis instintos violadores.

Entonces se me ocurre otra idea.

Alzo el rostro y el agua recorre mi semblante de manera deliciosa mientras Yukio se acerca para usar la ducha que está a mi lado. Lucho contra las ganas de mirarlo, puede que aún esté molesto y no quiero que sospeche.

Termino de ducharme un poco antes que él, salgo del sector de las duchas dirigiéndome a las bancas. Me quito el traje de baño cuando oigo que él corta el agua. Espero unos segundos, sus pasos contra el agua que se acumula en la cerámica se escuchan cada vez más cerca y entonces me envuelvo con la toalla, pero no totalmente, sólo me la paso por detrás.

- ¡Ryota!- exclama cuando sale de las duchas y me ve desnudo.

Sí, desnudo. A propósito claro, fingí que me ponía la toalla "justo" cuando el pelinegro salía de la ducha. El chico queda paralizado con sus ojos claramente clavados en mi hombría y junto todas mis fuerzas para no echarme a reír.

- Perdón senpai- me disculpo cínicamente mientras envuelvo completamente la prenda en mis caderas.

- ¡Sólo tápate, idiota!

Sus ojos azules están pegados a las baldosas blancas del suelo. Me muerdo el labio mientras lo observo ahí parado. Después de unos segundos mi senpai avanza hasta su casillero sin volver a mirarme ni una sola vez. La mano le tiembla mientras la alza hacia la puerta metálica y la abre de manera escandalosa tragando sonoramente. Su rostro arde y no me decido si eso es sexy o tierno.

Cierro los ojos con una sonrisa, quizás esto fue demasiado. ¿Debería ser más suave? Pero… para acciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas ¿no?

El cielo está oscuro y algunas estrellas adornan el negro manto mientras caminamos rumbo a casa. Siempre paso a dejar a Yukio a la suya, ya que mi departamento queda a la vuelta, dos cuadras más adentro. Comúnmente conversamos sobre cosas triviales, el colegio o el entrenamiento y a veces incluso el silencio es cómodo junto a él. Es muy esquivo y posee un carácter fuerte. Pero a su manera... es muy dulce. Camina en silencio, varias veces tengo que repetirle lo que estaba diciendo, contesta con "Ajá", "Sí", "No", "es probable". Entonces sé que está distraído, quizás mi plan está dando resultados y Kasamatsu se está imaginando nuestro matrimonio. Bueno, lo dudo, aunque soñar es gratis.

Nos detenemos frente a la reja de su casa, pintada de color crema y con un jardín verde precioso. Las luces encendidas avisan que su madre está en casa, lo más probable es que preparando la cena.

- Bien, nos vemos mañana, Kise- se despide el chico de ojos azules con voz suave. Lo que confirma mis sospechas sobre su distracción.

El mayor se gira para ver mi rostro y yo inclino la cabeza con lentitud sin despegar mis ojos de su, ahora algo abierta, boca. Contengo el aire pero no retrocedo, sigo bajando.

Acercando mis labios...

.

.

.

.

Aquí me hallo, de nuevo en la tina, con el agua más que hirviendo… al igual que mi orgullo.

Mierda.

Sólo me acerqué levemente, me detuve frente a sus labios unos segundos bastante largos y luego me desvié besando su mejilla con suavidad. Cuando me alejé y le sonreí como de costumbre, el muy bruto me dio un puñetazo en la boca.

- _¡¿Acaso te quieres reír de mí?!- gritó con el rubor hasta las orejas._

- _¿Reír? ¿Reírme de ti, senpai?_

- _Nos vemos mañana, Ryota._

El de cabellos azabaches se giró y entró dando grandes y furibundas zancadas. No se volvió ni por un instante mientras yo seguía allí parado, sobándome el lugar golpeado. El portazo que dio me hizo dar un respingo.

Me llevo la mano al labio herido, que me duele y palpita a causa del calor del agua, frunzo el ceño con brío. Esto a mi representante no le gustará en nada para las fotos de pasado mañana. Seguramente me reprenderá y tendré que echarme kilos de base para que no se note el moretón.

Suelto el tercer suspiro en todo el puto día y me hundo en el agua. Hacerlo me brinda la sensación de desaparecer, porque eso deseo ahora: desaparecer.

_Kasamatsu-senpai... ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan jodidamente esquivo?_

* * *

><p><strong>Ese Yukio es tan esquivo-agresivo-lindo-sensual! xD<strong>

**Y pobre Kise T-T Él solo queria demostrarle su amor D: (olvidando sus instintos violadores y sus fantasías xD) Mierda... ese plan para conquistar a Yukio... solo se le ocurre al rubio xD**

**Bueno... veremos que pasa con estos dos en el proximo capitulo: se reconciliaran? Yukio volvera a golpearlo? Kise lo ignorara? Si quieres saber lo que sigue no cambies de canal ._.**

**sadsdadsasdadsasd**

**Espero les haya gustado este capi ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Yuki Rivaille: <strong>concuerdo contigo totalmente! *-* Hay que pedir un Taiga para navidad! Cuando estas de cumple? A ver si intentamos secuestrarlo para enviartelo xD Gracias por tu bello review! Y nos leemos en el proximo capi :3

**lulu.c1t4: **Me alegra que te haya gustado el capi! *w* Yo tambien adoro las comedias romanticas xD Si bien este no me slaio tan comedio creo que quedo tiernucho xD Sobre tu pedido... creo que me siento mal D: Lo que pasa es que no me sale el AoKise Perdona! Pero quizas mas adelante surja algo :3 Y no dudare en avisarte o algo :D Gracias por tu bello review! Un saludotes enorme! :3

**Rina: **sddsadsadsa Yo les temo a los callejeros xD Yo no les temo, escepto cuando ladran D: Gracias! Saber que mejoro es aun mejor! *-* Me hace feliz :D Se agradece tu bello review! y por leer! Saludotes y te cuidas! ^^

**Annie Thompson: **Si! Son bellos! Gracias por tu review! Y nos leemos en el proximo capi! Te cuidas y Saludotes! :3

**Rikka Yamato: **sdsdasad siii! acertaste! :D aaaw creo que a todas nos dio diabetes esta pareja xD dsdssdasa Te cuidas querida y saludotes! :3

**JusticeWillPrevail-L: **Enserio te gusto tanto?! *-* aaaw nena me emocionas! ^^ (Los tiernos son tu OTP? Creo que podria hacerte feliz con unos cuantos fics asi ^^) Me alegra que te haya gustado la forma en que trato a los personajes :3 Realmente crei que quedaria mal con respecto a Kuroko D: Y toda la razon, creoq ue el se enoja, llora y rie como todos :3 Ademas creo que eso tambien influye, el hecho de que en el anime no se demuestre tanto, al profundizar en el personaje se pueden sacar conclusiones respecto a su personalidad ^^ Nena! Gracias por tu bello review! ^^ Tu apoyo me hace feliz! Te cuidas y nos leemos en el proximo capitulo :D

* * *

><p><strong>Nos leemos en el proximo! <strong>

**Saludos a todas aquellas que dejan sus comentarios! *w* Sepan que sin sus bellos reviews yo no seguiria escribiendo w**

**Las adoro! **

**Saludos y besos pegosos :3**


	4. Impulsos

**Un enorme saludo a todas! *w* Aaaww Me hace tan feliz que les haya gustado el capi! Y saber que hay muchas que comparten mi obsecion por la pareja de Kise x Yukio 3**

*** Un saludo a mi beta Arisa ^^**

*** Hamtarou! JusticeWillPrevail-L! Bienvenidas :3**

***Respuesta a los reviews al final del capitulo.-**

* * *

><p>4.- Impulsos.<p>

**_Kasamatsu's POV_**

La brillante luz se asoma por la ventana, haciendo que frunza el ceño y despierte. Bostezo y al mirar el reloj me doy cuenta de que aún me queda alrededor de media hora para que suene el despertador. Pero por más que me muevo y me tapo con las esponjosas y tibias frazadas, no consigo volver a dormirme. Anoche también me costó conciliar el sueño, de hecho me desperté cada media hora y perdía otra intentando recuperar el sueño. Y todo por culpa de ese rubio con cuerpo perfecto.

Estoy enojadísimo, jamás creí que se le ocurriría gastarme una broma como ésa. ¿Hacer como si me fuera a besar? ¡¿Qué mierda pretendía?!

Ahora que lo pienso, ha estado haciendo cosas extrañas desde ayer y eso me inquieta; y por extrañas me refiero a demasiados toqueteos para mi gusto. Suspiro y me levanto con un mohín. No podré volver a dormir de todos modos.

Después de una refrescante ducha, lavo mis dientes con el uniforme ya puesto. Los ojos azules de mi reflejo me miran con el ceño fruncido y unas ojeras de puta madre. Estoy tan molesto... aunque eso no me gusta. Odio que nos enojemos así. Él es mi amigo, es importante para mí. De acuerdo, yo fui el que se enojó, admito escupiendo la espuma de la pasta de dientes en el lavamanos, pero ¿quién lo manda a gastarme esas bromas?... ¿O quizás seré yo el que se está sugestionando? Porque no es como si Kise intentara besarme… ¿o sí?

Mierda.

Debo admitir que ese rubio es muy guapo… así que no hay manera de que se fije en mí, menos teniendo a tantas chicas apuestas dando vueltas a su alrededor.

Me miro al espejo secándome la boca con una toalla, ¿en qué estoy pensando? El rumbo de mis pensamientos se está volviendo muy peligroso, por no mencionar _gay. _La pasta dental tiene un componente que atrofia las mentes, estoy seguro.

Me bebo el tazón de té con leche y tomo mi bolso para salir de casa. Cuando cierro la puerta, el calor matutino inunda la piel descubierta de mis brazos, alzo el rostro para chequear el clima y veo su brillante cabello amarillo. Él está parado frente a la reja de mi casa, con esa postura relajada que lo hace ver tan despreocupado y bello.

Cómo odio que me haga pensar así.

Frunzo el ceño nuevamente, sin olvidar soltar un audible bufido de molestia y camino hacia él sin mirarlo.

- ¡Buenos días, Kasamatsu-senpai!- saluda, mientras cierro la reja tras de mí. Con esa voz tan infantil que hace que mi enojo se apacigüe en contra de mi voluntad.

- Buenos días, Kise.

- Parece que no dormiste bien…

- Da igual.

- Entonces estamos a mano- dice Ryota, haciendo que lo mire fijamente para comprender a lo que se refiere. Entonces él señala su labio lastimado–. A mi representante le darán tres ataques, pero me alegra que tú no hayas salido airoso.

- De todos modos no importa- contesto con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia mientras comienzo a caminar–. Yo no tengo que tomarme fotos.

- Pero así tus increíbles ojos azules no resaltan de la manera avasalladora en que acostumbran.

Parpadeo confundido. ¿Avasalladora… dijo? ¿Siquiera sabe lo que significa?

- Y mi moretón arruina la perfecta curvatura de mis labios, entonces mi boca tampoco tiene el mismo efecto- explica el chico, mirándome con sus enormes ojos amarillos. Siempre se fija en cosas muy burdas y saca conclusiones alocadas y sin sentido.

- No seas llorón, es un pequeño punto violeta.

- A diferencia de las manchas negras bajo tus ojos. Mierda, senpai, pareces un mapache.

El blondo se echa a reír con ganas y yo le doy un pequeño golpe en el hombro, para darle a entender que ya no estoy enojado. Y pensar que hoy en la mañana lo hubiera castrado con una pitilla, para después dejar que se desangrara hasta morir. Sonrío mientras lo recuerdo y reviso la hora de mi celular sólo por inercia. Así como me hace enfadar, hace que se me quite. O quizás tengo problemas de bipolaridad no asumidos en lo que a Kise Ryota se refiere.

Caminamos como de costumbre por la vereda bañada por las sombras de los árboles, verdes y relucientes, el viento es fresco y agita mi cabello recién lavado.

Todo está bastante tranquilo...

- ¡Mira!- unos chillidos femeninos se escuchan tras nosotros, agudos y molestos-. ¡Es Kise!

Nos detenemos cuando unas chicas nos alcanzan corriendo. El blondo les sonríe mientras ellas se paran frente a él y le lloran por un autógrafo. Ryota acepta recibiendo la hoja, hace unas rayas con su lápiz y las chicas están a punto de desmayarse.

- Se ve tan guapo de uniforme- murmura la morena en el oído de su amiga, a pesar de que tapa su boca, sus palabras se escuchan altas y claras en mis oídos.

- Es tan sexy...

No puedo evitar fruncir el ceño. Ellas se lo comen con los ojos sin vergüenza alguna. Las observo disimuladamente mientras cuchichean sobre el cuerpo del blondo modelo, chillan y agitan sus manos en un intento bastante burdo por estar calmadas.

De pronto noto la mirada de Kise sobre mí, nuestros ojos se topan por un instante y ruedo los míos para hacer ver que estoy aburrido, así desvío la atención de Ryota. Las muchachas siguen con el alboroto cuando el modelo les entrega la hoja con su firma.

A la chica le tiemblan las manos cuando recibe el autógrafo de mi amigo.

- ¡Ay!- exclama la pelirroja, con la falda más corta de lo que debiera para mi gusto. -¿Tú número no va incluido?- pregunta con voz insinuante. Frunzo el ceño aún más.

- No puedo, chicas- se disculpa el blondo con esa sonrisa de ensueño, que en estos momentos detesto, ya que las chicas no paran de gritar y casi se abalanzan sobre él ante el brillo de sus perfectos dientes.

Desvío la vista, no quiero sentir estos celos tan estúpidos, no están nada bien debido a que no son porque él tenga la atención de las chicas, sino porque yo soy el que quiere la estúpida atención del blondo. Sacudo la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos… somos hombres. Amigos.

Me meto las manos a los bolsillos y sigo caminando solo, no quiero seguir presenciando aquel espectáculo. De pronto escucho al de ojos dorados disculparse con las muchachas, sus pasos rápidos repiquetean contra el asfalto y pronto llega a mi lado. Seguimos caminando en silencio. Esto me hace tan mal… no está bien que me enoje por estas estupideces. O que tenga semejantes sentimientos.

- ¿Pasa algo senpai?- me pregunta de pronto, abro los ojos y me pregunto lo mismo.

_¿Qué es lo que me está pasando?_

Ryota me observa fijamente unos momentos, tengo la sensación de que se va a tropezar si no vuelve su atención a la acera.

- No- contesto al fin.

- Kasamatsu- senpai- Mi apellido en sus labios suena demasiado bien. Me muerdo la lengua tratando de no sonrojarme-. ¿Acaso estás celoso?

Mierda. ¡Puta madre!

_¿Tan obvio soy?_

Me paro en seco, enojado conmigo mismo por permitir que estos sentimientos salgan a flote, dejar que me dominen y por demostrar cosas que no están bien. Y me siento muy avergonzado por que él se ha dado cuenta de ellos…

Saco las manos de los bolsillos y aprieto los puños para calmarme. Respiro fuerte por la nariz, mi mandíbula tensa intenta contener mi enojo. Necesito calmar mi rabia… Aunque no lo consigo. Pero cuando lo observo, él sonríe ampliamente. Y entonces, como si una patada en mi estómago me quitara el aire, comprendo que _esto_ le hace gracia. Que se está riendo de mí. De mis sentimientos.

Otra vez...

- Deja de decir cosas tan estúpidas, Ryota- Estoy furioso, lo observo con el rostro serio, con mis ojos fijos en los suyos. Él pestañea confundido pero la rabia se desata dentro de mí y ya no puedo detenerla. Me duele en lo más profundo que juegue conmigo de esta manera-. Tu idiotez me tiene harto.

Dicho eso ni siquiera lo miro, retomo el camino hacia la escuela con la ira carcomiendo mi ser. Me siento tan herido...

No quiero volver a verlo.

.

.

.

.

Es la hora del almuerzo, pero no tengo hambre, así que recojo mis cosas y salgo del salón. Veo al blondo apoyado contra la muralla a unos metros de la puerta, esperándome como de costumbre. Pero cuanto más lo miro... más furioso me siento. Me meto las manos en los bolsillos y camino sin detenerme, paso frente a Kise, pero sigo de largo. No lo miro, lo ignoro de manera olímpica. No tengo ninguna intención de hablarle, no perdonaré que se haya estado burlando de mí de esa manera. Respiro hondo cuando llego al patio trasero y me detengo bajo la sombra de un árbol, donde me siento a descansar.

_Son tantas cosas..._

Abro mi celular y de fondo hay una fotografía del balón que el blondo me regaló en mi último cumpleaños. Desde hace un tiempo sentimientos extraños crecieron en mí, los cuales no puedo permitirme. Menos ahora que sé que sólo está burlándose de mí. Quizás se dio cuenta (incluso antes que yo) de lo que me pasa y por eso hace todo esto, para reírse: burlarse de un chico al que le gusta otro chico.

Hago una mueca entre fastidio y dolor mientras me recuesto sobre el pasto, cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar por la brisa fresca de este tan bello día.

Pero en el que me siento tan solo...

.

.

.

.

Al parecer dormir un rato bajo aquel árbol ayudó a mi mente a calmarse. Ya terminaron las clases y estoy en los vestidores del equipo cambiándome para ir a jugar, todos ya están listos y salen de la habitación mientras yo guardo mi equipo en el casillero y hago tiempo para ver a Kise, pero el blondo no ha aparecido para nada. Suspiro con una mueca. Al final cuando desperté me sentí algo estúpido, creo que exageré las cosas. Quizás solo estoy estresado por los entrenamientos y por ello me estoy tomando todo tan a pecho. Por ello espero a que el blondo llegue para que juguemos juntos y todo siga como antes. No soy de los que se disculpan en voz alta o que mantienen una conversación profunda para enmendar los errores. Así que en la cancha jugaré con el blondo como si nada de esto hubiese pasado, fingiremos que todo está bien y olvidaremos este estúpido mal entendido.

Cuando aparezco en el gimnasio, el entrenador se me acerca con un semblante serio. Entonces sé que está enojado y tengo un mal presentimiento que se desliza como bilis por mi garganta, lo empeora el hecho de que Ryota no está por ninguna parte.

- ¿Dónde está Kise?- me pregunta el hombre mayor con voz preocupada, sin mencionar su ceño bastante fruncido por la preocupación.

- No... no lo sé- contesto pestañeando confundido, intentando encontrar una explicación para la ausencia del rubio.

- Eso es malo. Ustedes siempre están juntos- dice el hombre poniendo su mano en su frente para calmarse–. Además hoy debían darle la bienvenida a los nuevos.

- Tranquilo entrenador, yo lo buscaré.

No puedo evitar sentirme mal cuando me giro sobre mis talones hacia la puerta. La culpa se desliza por mi garganta cuando trago, lo más probable es que lo haya herido con mis palabras, venenosas y falsas. Entonces me doy cuenta de que no sé lo que haría si el blondo se aleja de mí.

Me dirijo de vuelta al camarín y recojo mis cosas mientras me pongo el polerón. Salgo a la calle y camino mirando el cielo a punto de oscurecerse a causa de la ida del sol.

Sé donde está, lo conozco tan bien...

Giro por la esquina y lo veo en aquella plaza: se mueve de un lado a otro boteando la pelota y maniobrando con esa rapidez que lo caracteriza. Suspiro y me rasco la nuca, esto es tan difícil. Cuando entro en la cancha el blondo hace el giro que yo utilizo para quitar la pelota y deshacerme de mi adversario al mismo tiempo. La melancolía me oprime el pecho sin piedad, haciendo que se me enfríen los músculos por la añoranza y los miedos. Decidido suelto el bolso quitándome el polerón y dejándolo sobre éste.

Ryota jadea, se nota que está enojado y no lo culpo. Me acerco desde atrás sigilosamente, tiene que estar tan metido en sus pensamientos que no oye mis pasos. Sigue dándome la espalda mientras sus hombros suben y bajan a causa de su respiración irregular, entonces, sin previo aviso, le quito la pelota. Se gira con los ojos abiertos como platos a causa del susto, pero luego frunce el ceño al reconocerme, su semblante cambia y me mira serio. Es tan extraño verlo así, que sólo me arrepiento aún más por mi actitud anterior. Boteo la pelota y sonrío frunciendo el ceño al igual que él para retarlo a jugar, el blondo me mira con sus dorados ojos mientras se posiciona para que empiece el juego. Después de unas jugadas noto que no está concentrado, no sé si sea por el enojo o que está agotado, pero no es rápido y le quito la pelota bastante fácil. Doy unos giros y encesto de nuevo, vamos 8-2 y eso es bastante extraño.

Demasiado, de hecho.

De pronto algo hace "click" en mi cabeza… tal vez no es la manera, quizás para mí funciona fingir que nada ha pasado, pero para Kise... no es así.

- ¿Por qué estás enojado?- pregunto mientras boteo la pelota frente a él, que no deja de mirarme con el semblante duro.

- ¿En serio no te has dado cuenta?

- ¿Cuenta?- repito, mientras lo miro pestañeando confundido, repentinamente lo esquivo corriendo al contrario de él y meto la pelota en el aro-. ¿Tiene que ver con el hecho de que últimamente estás actuando raro?

- ¿Te estás haciendo el tonto, Kasamatsu?- su voz es de molestia y al no decir el "senpai" sé que está muy herido y ahora frustrado.

- ¿Tan enfadado estás que no fuiste a entrenar?

- ¿Será porque dijiste cosas horribles?

- ¿Pero no crees que es lo normal reaccionar así ante semejantes bromas de tu parte?

- ¿Estamos teniendo una conversación con preguntas?

Me mira frunciendo el ceño aún más, yo pestañeo al darme cuenta de que tiene razón, y peor aún, ninguno ha respondido nada. Tomo la pelota nuevamente y sigo boteando cuando el blondo me la arrebata, aunque se queda frente a mí mientras la hace chocar contra el suelo una y otra vez.

Al parecer no planea encestar.

Su respiración es irregular se nota que ya está cansado, tanto mental como físicamente.

- Me gustas, Yukio.

Su voz es un jadeo ronco a causa del esfuerzo. Las palabras revolotean a mí alrededor y yo me paralizo al instante abriendo la boca preso del asombro. No puedo creer lo que oigo, pero repentinamente me siento muy feliz. Mi pecho se relaja y siento mis músculos ceder a la tensión. Pero ante mi silencio, Kise hace una mueca de frustración. Cierra los ojos y se gira boteando la pelota hacia el aro contrario. Salgo de mi aturdimiento un segundo después, movido por la fuerza del sentimiento que tanto reprimí.

_No dejaré que Kise se aleje de nuevo._

Salta y el balón cae a través del aro, marcando su segunda canasta. Se gira sobre sus talones y sin previo aviso lo agarro de su sudadera. En un instante veo sus ojos amarillos como el oro llenos de asombro mientras mi boca se acerca a la suya. Mis labios toman los suyos y siento como mis pómulos se encienden como llamaradas. Mi boca cosquillea, es nuestro primer beso y la sensación es agradable. Totalmente nueva.

Deliciosa y adictiva.

Me alejo y miro al blondo mientras le sonrío aliviado, porque al final de cuentas nunca se burló de mí...

Y porque me quiere.

- Tu idiotez es una de las cosas que adoro de ti Kise. Lamento lo que dije antes.

Ryota me observa embobado con la boca levemente abierta y pestañeando confundido, frunzo el ceño avergonzado... ¿no va a decir nada?

Entonces me aferra por los hombros, chocando su boca contra la mía y me besa fuerte, su lengua se hunde dentro de la mía, acariciando mi lengua. Llenándome. Ahogándome. Su beso es avasallador, atrapa mis labios que intentan seguir su ritmo. Me aferra firme, no puedo mover mis manos, que se inquietan por el contacto de su piel. Abre y cierra su boca en torno a mis labios húmedos. Su aliento calienta mi garganta cuando su lengua se desliza sobre mi tembloroso labio superior, en una caricia húmeda y caliente.

La saliva se escurre tibia por mi mentón mientras él muerde mi labio inferior y se aleja, respiro con fuerza, de manera desesperada para recuperar el oxígeno arrebatado por el blondo. El labio me palpita, Ryota fue muy rudo.

Su sonrisa es realmente bella. Tranquila y despreocupada. Está aliviado, lo cual me enternece calma.

- Me siento tan feliz- dice y me mira fijamente, pero me pongo aún más rojo y desvío la mirada al instante-. Pensé que me odiabas... y yo... te quiero tanto...

- De acuerdo- lo interrumpo, aferrándome a su polera y hundiendo mi rostro en su pecho-. Deja de decir cosas tan cursis.

Mi voz tiembla por la vergüenza y sé que él está sonriendo, pero no me atrevo a mirarlo.

.

.

.

.

El blondo esquiva a los nuevos integrantes del equipo con gran facilidad a lo largo de la cancha, a pesar de que intenta ser más suave con ellos. Los chicos lo miran entre admiración y susto, el blondo es muy talentoso, lo cual a algunos les puede parecer abrumador. Salta y el balón anota el punto número 18 en menos de dos minutos.

Me planto delante de uno de los novatos y le doy los pases al chico de ojos dorados con bastante facilidad, aunque es de esperarse, los muchachos aún están un poco aturdidos. Kise me sonríe mientras corre para marcar los siguientes dos puntos.

El pitido del entrenador avisa que el breve partido de bienvenida ha terminado.

- Si se esfuerzan, chicos, llegarán muy lejos- les digo cuando volvemos a la banca, los tres muchachos están sentados secándose el sudor con las toallas blancas. Jadean exhaustos a pesar de que solo jugaron cinco minutos.

- Gracias senpai- murmuran con voz ahogada y me sacan una sonrisa al recordar mis tiempos de principiante.

- Pero recuerden- continúa Kise parándose a mi lado y a pesar de que no me toca, el calor que irradia su cuerpo es suficiente para ruborizarme-. Si no disfrutas del juego y de tu equipo, no tiene caso jugar.

Sonrío ante las palabras del blondo. Me alegra que por fin haya comprendido el juego de Kuroko. A pesar de que tuvo que perder ante él y su ahora novio Kagami para que eso sucediera, fue lo mejor, estoy seguro. Lo miro y él esboza una amplia sonrisa, sus dientes blancos y perfectos resplandecen con ese semblante relajado que me hace sentir único en su mundo. Alzo la mano en un puño, Kise también lo hace y chocamos el antebrazo sin dejar de vernos fijamente. Sólo con sus ojos me demuestra todo lo que siente por mí, sentimientos que yo le correspondo desde mucho antes que siquiera me diera cuenta.

_Estar con él me hace sentir feliz, en la cancha y fuera de ella._

* * *

><p><strong>Mierda! Yukio porque tienes que ser tan jodidamente sensual? *¬*<strong>

**Ok... me controlo xD**

**Al parecer a Kise le surtio efecto el plan xd Aunque no de la manera esperada ewe **

**Ojalas les haya gustado este fic :3 Se les adora!**

***Actualizo los martes y sabados C:**

* * *

><p><strong>Hamtarou: <strong>Bienvenida querida! :3 Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic :D Y si! Yo tambien amo a esta pareja y sufro lo mismo: no encontrar mucho de ellos D: Espero te haya gustado el capitulo :3 Te cuidas y gracias por tu bello review!

**Rina: **dsadsdsaad yo tambien! Enamorada y obsesionada *w* Ag cierto... cuesta mucho encontrar sobre estos dos D: A mi tampoco me desagrada la pareja con Kise, pero si, prefiero a Kasamatsu o en lo contrario, a Sakurai ewe Yo en el lugar de Kise no hago planes, me abalanzo sobre el azabache y lo violo xD Me alegra que te haya gustado el capi :3 Querida... sobre el tema de los verbos, eh revisado mucho los capitulos antes de subirlos y con mi beta no comprendemos. Y como quiero mejorar me gustaria saber a que te refieres exactamente con los verbos. Porque estoy narrando solamente en presente y por ello no veo el error D: Con animos de mejorar espero tu respuesta querida :D

**Annie Thompson: **Ya somos dos! Amo ver a esos dos juntos! TwT aaww si se aman! xD concuerdo contigo! Ellos son la pareja perfecta 3 dsdsadsasad Siii! Yo soy la que mas ansia que se dén duro contra el muro, pero no se si sea en este fic D: Y no te preocupes! Yo soy igual de pervert xD Saludotes! Gracias por leer querida! :3

**Rikka Yamato: **bueno, quien no se quiere violar a Yukio? xD Siii! Kise solo quiere demostrarle todo su amor! :3 Nena! Concuerdo contigo, el AoKuro tampoco me gusta xD o el AoKise xD Pobre Kise, pero ya tendra su recompensa :D Una bacho para ti! Te cuidas! Saludotes :D

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer! Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo C:<strong>

**Saludos y besos pegosos :3**


	5. Confesiones

**Holaaaazzzzz! xD Como están queridas? C: Ojalas qué bien! Yo aquí frente al mar aprovechando mis vacaciones *w***

**Aquí les traigo el 5° Capitulo! C: Y este es el turno de Midorima y Takao e.e**

***Agradecimientos a mi beta Arisa *w***

***Esta pareja va dedicada a EmiWasHereEV Que en su bello comentario pidio a estos dos *w***

**Espero les guste! Bienvenidas…**

***Respuesta a los reviews al final del capitulo.-**

* * *

><p>5.- Confesiones.<p>

**-.-.-.-.-**

_Mierda._

_Pesa tanto... Ahora sopeso mejor mi idea anterior, debí haberlo detenido._

**-.-.-.-.-**

**_Takao's POV_**

El vagón del metro se mece bastante, me apoyo en el respaldo y suspiro agotado. Tuve que ir a comprar zapatillas y Yukio aceptó acompañarme. Dejo la bolsa entre nosotros mientras frente a mí, a través de las ventanas del tren, el mar brilla intensamente por la luz del sol.

Es sábado por la mañana y el calor no es tan agobiante. A unos metros hay un caballero sentado que duerme como si estos asientos tan duros fueran una cama perfecta, debe estar agotado. De pronto el silencio es rasgado por la tenue voz del azabache a mi lado.

- Oye Takao- dice y yo giro mi rostro para verlo-. Tu... bueno, ¿Crees que es extraño que a un chico le guste otro chico?

- ...- Lo observo atentamente, esa pregunta sí que es extraña y la verdad es que yo no soy tonto. -Así que te gusta un chico...- suelto con una sonrisa pícara.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! Yo no he dicho eso- Kasamatsu desvía la mirada al instante, con sus pómulos tan rojos que podría freír un huevo.

- ¿Quién será?- me pregunto en voz alta, poniendo un dedo en mi boca con semblante pensativo y de manera dramática-. ¿Es de tu escuela?- lo observo y el de ojos azules ni se inmuta-. ¿De tu equipo?

Di en el blanco. Yukio abre los ojos y se muerde el labio; a pesar del carácter difícil que posee es bastante expresivo. Se cruza de piernas y de brazos, con el ceño fruncido vuelve a cerrar los ojos.

- ¿Es ése chico de cabello negro que tiene fama de mujeriego?

- No- contesta en voz baja.

- ¿El que usa lentes?

- Ya déjalo.

- ¿El que siempre se enfada y es un bruto?

- ¡Que no!

- Mierda- exclamo mirándolo serio, con un semblante de preocupación muy teatral-. ¿El... entrenador?

- ¡Es Kise, idiota!- Así es como Yukio pierde los estribos, me grita en el metro mientras el caballero da un respingo. Pobre, pudo haber muerto de un ataque. -¡KI-SE!

El de ojos azules está jadeando, al parecer sí se alteró bastante. Cuando se acomoda nuevamente en el asiento, intenta recuperar su semblante impasible, pero sus pómulos carmesí no le ayudan mucho. Sonrío divertido girándome para verlo mejor. Yukio me observa de reojo pero no dice palabra alguna.

- Ya lo sabía.- Ahora su expresión cambia, llena de confusión y asombro, me observa frunciendo el ceño-. Es obvio Kasamatsu, sólo quería escucharlo de tu boca, eso es todo.

- No tienes remedio, Takao- responde el de ojos azules desviando la vista nuevamente.

- Aah…- suspiro apoyando los brazos en mis rodillas con la vista clavada en el suelo del vagón-. Te envidio.

- ...- Sé que mi amigo me mira sorprendido.

- Estoy enamorado de Midorima.

- Ya veo- dice con voz serena, haciendo que alce el rostro para velo. Sonríe con los ojos cerrados, lo hace lucir tan maduro-. Por eso le tienes tanta paciencia a alguien tan arrogante.

Me carcajeo suave, la mayoría de la gente opina eso del chico con cabellos verdes... y no los culpo. El muchacho se gasta un ego que pesa el tercio de su masa muscular. Además de ser muy poco ortodoxo cuando habla con la gente.

- Pero, ¿sabes? Creo que ahora comienza a comprender el juego de Kuroko- le confieso al azabache-. En los entrenamientos lo he notado más desenvuelto con el equipo, no es tan confiado y a veces incluso sonríe.

- No puedo imaginarlo...- Kasamatsu se lleva un dedo a la boca mientras pone cara de concentración.

- No sigas intentándolo: ver para creer.

- ¿Y él te corresponde?

- No lo sé- contesto cuando retomamos el tema-. Ni siquiera sé si es gay.

- Bueno...- comienza a hablar Yukio, su voz tiembla levemente y sé que la conversación es incómoda-. Creo que deberías empezar por averiguarlo primero, si le hace al bando contrario- Cuando dice eso, hasta las orejas adquieren un tono rojo-. Y si no, podrías intentar conquistarlo. Por ejemplo... a mí no me gustan los hombres- murmura casi inaudiblemente, preso de la vergüenza-. Sólo Kise.

- Entonces ¿Puede que lo mismo le pase a Midorima?

- Tal vez-. Yukio se encoje de hombros y vuelve a cruzarse de brazos y piernas, listo para abandonar el tema.

Alzo la mirada y mi atención se pierde en la oscuridad del túnel cuando el metro entra en la estación. Así como las luces del oscuro agujero pasan raudas ante mis ojos, mis pensamientos hacen lo mismo. Lo único que alcanzo a hilar, es que si Kasamatsu fue capaz de enamorarse de un hombre, y más me sorprendente aún, del infantil de Kise… quizás el de ojos verdes pueda fijarse en mí.

Me recuesto en el asiento esbozando una sonrisa decidida: Averiguaré si Shintaro es gay. Después decidiré lo que haré si estoy en lo correcto.

.

.

.

.

La música resuena en mi habitación, fuerte y estridente ya que mis padres están de visita en la casa de unos tíos. Estoy recostado mirando el techo fijamente, con una rodilla flexionada y mi otro pie sobre ella, moviéndolo al ritmo de la canción. Por mi mente pasan imágenes fugaces del video clip y cuando la canción termina el silencio es abrumador.

El celular suena haciendo que dé un respingo.

Me giro para tomarlo del velador mientras maldigo al estúpido que me ha dado un susto de muerte. En la pantalla aparece: "Shin-chan Llamando..." Tomo el control del estéreo y pongo pausa a la siguiente pista que recién comienza.

- ¿Qué sucede Shin-chan?

- No me digas así- responde con voz ronca y levemente molesta, lo que me arranca una sonrisa-. Necesito que me acompañes.

- De acuerdo- digo, mientras me siento en la cama apoyando el celular en mi hombro y poniéndome las zapatillas.

- Nos vemos en la tienda de amuletos que está en el centro, en 15 minutos.

- Está bien, adiós.

Cierro la puerta con llave y camino rumbo a la tienda. No hay mucha gente por la calle, a pesar de que recién son las 5 y el sol aún alumbra bastante. Con las manos en los bolsillos continúo mi rumbo, divisando al de cabellos verdes. Está parado frente a la tienda, con ése semblante imponente y serio que tiene. Es bastante alto, de contextura fornida y enigmáticamente guapo.

Me detengo frente a él y le sonrío a modo de saludo.

- Y bien ¿Qué es lo que tienes que hacer?

- Comprar un nuevo amuleto de la suerte-. Sí, es muy talentoso... pero extremadamente supersticioso. Muy obsesionado con el horóscopo.

- ¿Y por qué no lo compraste en la mañana?

- Porque la predicción decía que al atardecer un amigo debía comprarme un segundo amuleto, para conservar la amistad.

Lo observo sorprendido. ¿Un amigo? ¿Conservar la amistad? No puedo evitar que mi estómago dé un vuelco ante las sensaciones que su actitud provoca en mí.

- Somos un buen dúo en la cancha, Takao. Sería un desperdicio que peleáramos-. El de ojos esmeralda se acomoda los lentes con sus dedos vendados.

- Claro. Admite que no puedes vivir sin mí y punto.

- ¿Ah?- El más alto se sonroja y desvía la mirada-. No digas idioteces.

Río pasando junto a él para entrar a la tienda, la campanilla anuncia nuestra entrada. Avanzamos y observo los distintos objetos que hay en las repisas. Por suerte traje dinero, con Midorima nunca se sabe. El chico me indica cuál es el objeto, me inclino para verlo mejor: un búho de color verde y entre sus patas un ratoncito de color azul. Frunzo el ceño, los amuletos del chico con cabello verde son bastante extraños. Me encojo de hombros mientras tomo el objeto tallado en madera. Lo paso por la caja y pago en efectivo. La chica es amable y me pasa la bolsita con una sonrisa. Cuando salimos le extiendo la bolsa con el amuleto, que el chico recibe con semblante serio.

- Gracias.

Sonrío como de costumbre y cuando el más alto desvía la vista recuerdo mi plan: descubrir si batea para el mismo equipo. Observo a la gente que transita cerca de nosotros. No se me ocurre nada aún. Suspiro pesadamente cuando un chico de la misma estatura que yo pasa por mi lado.

La idea cruza por mi mente y sonrío con malicia.

- Pero qué trasero- digo en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente audible para mi acompañante. Giro el rostro como si realmente mirara a aquel chico y después observo a Shintaro.

Pero él sólo me mira un instante y luego vuelve su vista al frente como si nada pasara. ¡¿Acaso me está ignorando?! No, si eso hubiera sido no me habría mirado. Entonces... ¿Qué es? Es como si fingiera que nada pasó. Tal vez es una buena señal, dicen que el silencio otorga. Me impaciento, no puedo evitarlo, entonces veo un carrito a un lado de la calle. Y atiende un chico bastante guapo. Me acerco al puesto y el de ojos verdosos me sigue en silencio. Miro las cosas que ofrece y me decido por una paleta.

- ¿Qué desea comprar?- pregunta el muchacho de ojos azules.

- Esa paleta- respondo con una sonrisa coqueta, a lo que el pelirrojo me mira sorprendido... luego responde a mi sonrisa.

- Tómala, es un regalo.

Me muerdo el labio con coquetería, veo que el plan va de maravilla, miro a Midorima de reojo. Pero sigue serio, aunque mira al chico fijamente.

- Gracias, pero no puedo aceptarlo, por favor deja que lo pague-. Sigo sonriendo mientras le ofrezco el dinero.

- No te preocupes...

Me percato de que Shintaro comienza a caminar. Le doy el dinero al chico y tomo la paleta, cuando lo alcanzo lo observo mientras le quito el envoltorio al dulce.

Pero su semblante es serio, como siempre. Ninguna reacción...

_Y una mierda._

Creo que mejor me detengo, en una de esas a él le molestan los homos. Miro al frente frunciendo el ceño, sí, así de rápido me rindo. Pero es que con el de cabello verde no puedo arriesgarme, me conformo con ser su amigo. Es mejor que nada. Además… se me hace extraño tener que coquetear con otros chicos.

- Oye Midorima- digo abortando la misión y volviendo a la normalidad. -¿Vamos a beber un poco? Mis padres están de viaje.

- No bebo.

- Es cierto, eres una nena-. Intento provocarlo y cuando veo el tic en su ceja sé que he dado en el blanco.

- No lo soy.

- Entonces vamos- insisto con una sonrisa-. Sólo será un poco ¿Eso te asusta?

- Espero que te quede dinero para unas cuantas botellas.

Vuelvo mi vista al frente metiendo mis manos en los bolsillos. Lo conozco perfectamente. Aunque no sé si eso sirva de algo.

.

.

.

.

El barman se aleja después de servirnos cerveza fría. Midorima y yo bebemos sentados en la barra de un bar tranquilo, aunque bastante concurrido. El líquido amargo se desliza frío por mi garganta cuando trago, jadeo después de poner el vaso sobre la mesa. Observo al chico de ojos esmeralda, que bebe el licor de manera bastante animada, al parecer está bastante distraído.

- Podríamos ir a darles una visita a Kise y Kasamatsu- digo volviendo a beber de mi cerveza.

- ¿Y para qué? No es como si tuviéramos asuntos pendientes-. Este idiota es tan esquivo.

- Vamos, sé muy bien que a pesar de todas las cosas que dices le tienes cariño al rubio.

- Y parece que te llevas muy bien con Kasamatsu-. Lo observo sorprendido, a pesar de que él ni se inmuta y sigue dando grandes sorbos a su bebida cobriza.

- ¿Estás celoso Shin-chan?

- ¡Qué no me digas así!

- Jajaja- río ante su molestia, luego pienso en todas las cosas gays que hice hoy y deduzco que es normal que insinúe algo como eso-. Pues, yo no soy su tipo, si es a eso a lo que te refieres...

- Dudo que seas el tipo de alguien.

- ¡Idiota!- exclamo con un tic en la ceja-. No me refiero a eso. Kasamatsu y Kise están saliendo, así como pareja. Ellos están juntos.

- Bien por ellos.

Lo miro de reojo para ver su reacción, pero como hasta ahora el muy bastardo ni se perturba, de hecho, ni siquiera se ve sorprendido ante lo que he dicho. Doy un suspiro, este chico realmente es difícil de tratar.

- Hey- El de anteojos llama al barman nuevamente-. Sírveme otro, por favor.

Pestañeo confundido, al parecer al fanático del horóscopo le ha gustado la cerveza. Decido no beberme otro vaso, así que le doy unos sorbos antes de dejarlo en la barra nuevamente.

- ¿Sabes?- digo apoyando mi cabeza en mi mano-. La chica que entró hace poco a la escuela me parece muy bonita.

- Claro.

- Enserio- continúo sonriendo-. Es alta y con unas curvas de miedo.

- Takao, ¿no te gustaba la rubia del casino?

- Ah bueno, pero ella puede esperar ¿no?

Shintaro me mira unos segundos, sacude la cabeza con una sonrisa. Eso hace cuándo hago algo que él cree que es muy propio de mí.

- Y bueno, ¿Le has echado el ojo a alguna chica?

- No- responde con voz monótona mientras el barman le entrega su tercer vaso-. Ellas son problemáticas.

¿Y eso? Quizás Midorima... No. No se ha sorprendido con nada de lo que eh dicho, aunque, nunca se inmuta con nada.

Suelto un suspiro cansado, no le daré más vueltas al asunto y punto. Creo que ya me saldrá humo por la cabeza de tanto especular sobre cómo le sacaría información, pero ahora me da igual ¿Qué cambiaría que fuera gay? De todos modos yo no le gustaría.

Ahora le doy un buen trago y dejo el vaso hasta la mitad. Aunque ya no está tan frío.

.

.

.

.

Intentamos caminar por la calle mientras arrastro al de ojos esmeralda, apoyado en mis hombros. Bebió más de la cuenta, pero no había querido detenerlo al ver que estaba tan relajado.

Mierda.

Pesa tanto... Ahora sopeso mejor mi idea anterior, debí haberlo detenido. Abro la puerta de mi casa arrastrándolo al sillón, no puedo creer que haya venido peleando con un perro todo el camino. Sí, un perro: cuando salimos había un can afuera, Shintaro se le acercó para acariciarlo y el perro lo lamio... después de eso empezó a balbucear cosas sobre que hasta los animales son confianzudos y que hay que poner límites.

Lo arrojo sobre el sillón y me acaricio el cuello adolorido. Me alejo para cerrar la puerta con llave mientras el muy idiota comienza a cantar. ¿En serio está cantando? No es cierto... es una canción de Britney Spears. Me largo a reír ante la imagen del más alto moviendo los dedos al ritmo de su tonada y con traje de colegiala.

Giro la llave poniendo el seguro y suelto un suspiro, creo que le daré algo de agua. Cruzo frente a él rumbo a la cocina, pero antes me detengo para sacar mi celular y grabarlo. Esto será épico...

- ¡Kazunari!- lo observo mientras abro el celular, el chico me mira fijo, bueno, dentro de lo que logra enfocar en su estado-. ¿A quién vas a llamar?

- A nadie- murmuro asombrado, jamás me llama por mi nombre.

- Más te vale. Quiero que me llames a mí, sólo a mí.

- De acuerdo.

Me giro para ir por su vaso de agua, comenzando a guardar mi celular.

- ¡Hey!- exclama haciendo que me gire para verlo de nuevo. -No escucho mi celular.

- Es... ¿Es enserio?

- ¿Yo bromeo?- intenta levantar una ceja, pero su expresión me hace gracia-. Aún no suena, Kazunari.

- Está bien.

Dicen que a los borrachos hay que hacerles caso para que no armen algún escándalo. Marco el número de Midorima y me llevo el auricular al oído.

Sólo se oyen los pitidos de espera y pronto la melodía del celular verde del chico comienza a sonar por la estancia.

- ¿Aló?

- De acuerdo Shintaro, ya te llamé.

- ¿Y para qué?- pregunta y me mira frunciendo el ceño-. Estás aquí mismo...

- ¡De acuerdo!- exclamo, cerrando mi celular de golpe. Una vena se hincha en mi sien a causa de lo irritado que estoy-. Voy por un vaso de agua, tarado. Ahora quédate quieto.

- ¡Aish! Eres tan gruñón.

Sigo caminando hacia la cocina. ¡Eso debí decirlo yo!, ¿desde cuándo cambiamos papeles?

El vaso se llena con el líquido transparente. Se lo llevo al muy borracho, que está apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas, con las manos cruzadas frente a él. Al parecer está cabizbajo. Me relajo mientras me acerco, me siento a su lado y le ofrezco el vaso de agua. El de cabellos verdes se lo bebe de un trago y lo deja sobre la mesa. Sigue en silencio y me pregunto si tendrá jaqueca, aunque es muy pronto para que eso ocurra.

- Te traeré una aspirina.

Me levanto, repentinamente su mano sujeta mi muñeca y me giro para verlo.

- No te vayas- murmura con voz apenas comprensible.

- ¿Qué...?

- No me dejes, Takao-. Ahora alza la mirada y sus bellos ojos tras esos cristales se posan en los míos-Quédate aquí.

- Midorima- digo desviando la mirada ante mi rubor-. Estás borracho... mejor voy por...

- ¡Me gustas, idiota!

Ahora si me giro completamente, el chico desvía la mirada igual de sonrojado. Me siento a su lado aún confundido, al parecer está agobiado y los borrachos no mienten, ¿no?

Acaricio su espalda con parsimonia, su respiración es acompasada. Shintaro se endereza mirándome nuevamente, me asombro y él comienza a acercarse. Mi respiración se vuelve irregular, mis latidos se disparan mientras su proximidad aumenta. Pronto su boca está a escasos centímetros de la mía y no puedo evitar aguantar la respiración.

Espero el contacto, sus labios sobre los míos...

- ¡Hip!

Abro los ojos y veo sus ojos verdes mirarme sorprendidos, pero se tapa la boca. Lo observo frunciendo el ceño confundido.

- ¡Hip!

Al muy maldito le ha dado hipo. ¡No lo puedo creer! Me levanto molesto mientras el de lentes me llama para que vuelva mientras hipa como un borracho. Bueno... está borracho. Ya en pie, me aprieto el puente de la nariz, cierro los ojos e intento calmarme. De acuerdo, quizás fue mejor que el beso no pasara.

- Vamos a dormir- digo al tomarlo por el brazo para que se levante.

- ¿Así no más?- pregunta y lo ayudo a subir la escalera. -Yo... nunca he dormido con nadie... ya sabes ¡Hip! Sexo...

Me ruborizo apretando el brazo que le sostengo, el más alto se queja y me disculpo mientras seguimos caminando hacia la puerta de mi cuarto.

- ¿Serás gentil, no?

- Shintaro, no tendremos sexo, dormirás.

- Eres muy aburrido, Kazunari.

Enserio, que intercambiemos roles es escalofriante.

Lo dejo sobre la cama y el mayor se acomoda en el colchón. Me levanto, pero por segunda vez en la noche me detiene.

- Quédate... duerme conmigo, sólo por esta noche.

Su mirada verdosa se cuela en mi pecho, con esa voz suave y suplicante. No puedo resistirme, es como si fuera una cobra seducida por el ritmo de la música que emite la flauta. Y como tal, me deslizo obediente.

- Bien.

Me acomodo a su lado, Shintaro me abraza mientras me acurruco en su pecho, aspirando su delicioso aroma, pero que ahora tiene un leve olor a cebada. La mezcla surte un efecto extraño, me embriago en él y me duermo con una sonrisa.

_Tal vez Midorima no es gay, pero si yo le gusto, eso importa una mierda._

* * *

><p><strong>Sdadsdsadsadsasdsadasdas<strong>

**Lo siento… no puedo parar de reír ante un Midorima borracho xD**

**1.- Sobre la amistad de Yukio y Takao, bueno, desde ese capítulo donde están en un restaurant: Kise, Kasamatsu, Midorima y Takao (no recuerdo bien de que trataba ) Y la manera en que hablaban me dio la impresión de que esos dos se llevarían muy bien como amigos. Así que ojalas no les incomode esa amistad en el fic C:**

**2.- Yo sé que ellos no beben porque son deportistas, pero son jóvenes y de vez en cuando una cerveza no les hará daño xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Annie Thompson: <strong>por fin! Hasta yo como autora dudaba si estos dos iban a seguir evadiendo sus sentimientos xD Gracias! Cuando suba el trabajo no dudes que esperare tu bello review! Auqnue no se si un fic, pero que sacare algunos one-shots a partir de este fic,si lo hare :3 Gracias por tu bello review! Te cuidas y saludos! :3

**Rikka Yamato: **sddsadsadsa La verdad es que me gustan siempre las parejas mas raras y olvidadas TwT Pero saber que no soy la unica me hace feliz xD Cierto? Siendo Kise tan sensualote y Yukio fingiendo demencia e.e Me alegra que te guste como terminaron estos dos ^^ Gracias por tu bello review! Te cuidas y Saludos! Nos leemos! :3

**EmiWasHereEV: **bienvenida! :D sddsdsaadsdsa Yo tambien me alegro de que diras con este fic ^^ Lectoras tan simpaticas eimpre son bienvenidas *-* Si! Estas parejas me quedaron bastante diabeticas xD Me hace feliz que te gustara! Y bueno, ya ves que seguia esta pareja :3 Asi que tambien espero que te hayan gustado! Te cuidas y saludotes! :3

* * *

><p><strong>Ojalas les haya gustado! *-* Espero con ansias sus bellos, bellos reviews! :D<strong>

**Saludos y besos pegosos! :3 3**


	6. Malos Entendidos

**Besishos a todas :3**

**Aqui estoy de vuelta para hacerlas feliz con otro capitulo de un Midorima confesado y un Takao feliz *-***

**Pero... tambien vengo a desilucionar a algunas... este fic es corto, lo siento, peor no puedo forzar a mis ideas a salir D: aunque si habran especiales, one-shots y algun drabble :)**

**Sin entretenerlas mas xD **

**Al Bati-Capitulo!**

**(ok ._. Ver la pelicula de "Los Simpson" me atrofia el cerebro... y me encanta! :B)**

***Saludos a mi beta Arisa! :3**

***Linne-'Malfoy! Bienvenida ^^**

***Beshotes a todas las que dejan reviews! 3**

**Esta vez respondere a los reviews a traves de la cuenta.-**

* * *

><p>6.- Sentimiento de culpa.<p>

**_Midorima's POV_**

Comienzo a abrir los ojos, pero un ramalazo de dolor me hace cerrarlos con fuerza y gruñir. Me llevo la mano a la frente y hago un nuevo intento por abrirlos mientras me cubro de la brillante luz solar que entra por el cuarto de paredes celestes.

Alto. ¿Celestes? Mi cuarto es de color verde...

_Oh, no._

Me siento de golpe, lo cual es una muy mala idea pues el dolor se acentúa en mi cerebro. Reconozco la habitación de Takao, puesto que varias veces me he quedado a dormir. Me dispongo a levantarme, pero cuando quito las sábanas me veo en bóxers, y eso es por lo demás extraño. Observo el suelo y veo prendas tiradas por doquier, son mías... y de Kazunari. Intento recordar los últimos acontecimientos. Después de ir a comprar… nos fuimos a beber. Entonces mi mente se vuelve un torbellino. Imágenes van y vienen sin sentido. Recuerdo llegar a su casa. Le dije… ¡No puede ser!

- Estoy jodido- susurro tapándome el rostro con ambas manos.

El recuerdo es turbulento, pero recuerdo mi boca próxima al rostro de Takao ¿Lo besé? Pero las palabras que resuenan en mi cabeza... es mi voz. Diciendo "me gustas".

De pronto la puerta se abre y el azabache se asoma, al verme despierto sonríe con naturalidad y yo aún no salgo de mi shock.

- Veo que ya estás consciente- dice mientras cruza la habitación, recogiendo las prendas como si nada y dejándolas sobre el escritorio-. Bueno, deberías ocupar la ducha.

- ¿Y tú?

- Hoy debo esperar a un señor que vendrá a revisar el medidor de luz, que está fallando. Así que me iré a la segunda hora de clases.

Me levanto, había olvidado que estoy solo en ropa interior y me sonrojo como un estúpido tomate. Tomo la toalla que me extiende el chico y entro a su cuarto de baño rápidamente. Al cerrar la puerta me apoyo en ella como si ésta me ayudara a despejar mi mente. Lo más extraño es que el azabache actúa de lo más normal, como si nada hubiera sucedido. Quizás eso es.

Deslizo mis bóxers y al verlos están manchados, con una sustancia dura y la reconozco al instante.

_Esto no puede estar pasando._

Mientras el agua cae por mi piel aún adormecida intento recordar en qué momento llegamos a tener sexo. Es obvio ¿no? La ropa regada por el suelo, la mancha en mi ropa interior, mis recuerdos torcidos, mi confesión. Jamás volveré a beber en mi vida.

Cuando termino salgo al cuarto del de ojos azul eléctrico, comienzo a buscar mi ropa entre la de él. No creí que algo así pasara. Dejo las prendas en el canasto de la ropa sucia y abro el closet de Takao de donde saco mi uniforme de emergencia. La vergüenza y culpa hacen que me estremezca, me visto rápidamente y bajo la escalera con mi bolso al hombro. Kazunari pasa a mi lado corriendo, mientras sube la escalera me grita con voz temblorosa a causa de sus movimientos frenéticos.

- El desayuno está en la cocina, nos vemos en la escuela.

Miro hacia la cocina. Debo admitir que no tengo hambre, pero mis piernas se mueven solas. Un zumo de naranja y dos aspirinas están sobre el mueble. Sonrío, el de ojos azules me conoce muy bien. No puedo creer que le haya hecho algo como eso. Haber intimado y ni siquiera acordarme de aquello.

.

.

.

.

Camino hacia la escuela aferrando mi mano al bolso y la mirada perdida. Soy un completo idiota. Me gusta Takao, eso lo sé hace algún tiempo. Pero eso no me da derecho a hacerle algo así. Lo cogí borracho y casi inconsciente. Soy una bestia.

Me destaco por ser un tipo muy seguro de sí mismo y esquivo, por ello la gente no se acerca mucho a mí. Lo cual agradezco, puesto que tampoco me gustan las multitudes. Me muerdo el labio recordando lo que acaba de suceder. Acabo de dañar a Takao, quien es mi mejor amigo. Una sensación extraña y desagradable se desliza por mi garganta, es espesa. Dolor y culpa. El azabache es muy importante para mí, y jamás me perdonaré lo que hice.

Lo mejor es alejarme de él. Sí. Eso haré.

.

.

.

.

Escribo los apuntes de los ejercicios de matemáticas en mi cuaderno, observo los números mientras saco los cálculos y anoto los resultados. De pronto la puerta se desliza y Kazunari entra, se acerca al profesor y conversa con él mostrándole el pase. Camina por el pasillo a su asiento.

- ¿Qué es lo que hay que hacer?- pregunta, sentado atrás de mí, como de costumbre.

- Los ejercicios de la pizarra-. Mi voz es cortante, fría y breve.

- Gracias.

Y su tono es confuso, me muerdo la lengua. Pero sé que es lo mejor.

Cuando tocan el timbre anunciando la hora de almuerzo, guardo mis cosas y me dirijo al casino, pero no espero a Takao. Compro un sándwich y me siento junto a los demás chicos que integran el equipo de Shutoku.

- ¿Y Takao?- pregunta Kimura.

- Debe venir hacia acá- respondo, abriendo la lata de bebida.

Noto que se miran, pero nadie dice nada. Como dije, a los pocos minutos el chico de ojos de color azul metálico se nos une. Quizás me mira, no lo sé, me preocupo de mi almuerzo, el cual termino en unos momentos. Me levanto en silencio y me retiro.

Siento que me observan, pero ni siquiera me giro. Camino hacia la biblioteca y busco un libro sobre signos del zodíaco. Cuando me siento, abriéndolo, suelto un suspiro suave. Esto es tan aburrido. Sigo ojeando las páginas y mis ojos danzan sobre las imágenes o algunas oraciones que llaman mi atención, pero mi mente está ausente. Debo admitir que esto es un tanto difícil. Sin Kazunari me siento solo, muy solo.

No es como si eso me molestara, cuando hay mucha gente me perturba, además no muchos me soportan. Pero su compañía es distinta y la extraño. Pero debo alejar esos pensamientos, después de lo que acabo de hacer.

.

.

.

.

La clase avanza lenta, monótona y aburrida. Realmente esto es muy estúpido, no puedo creer que extrañe la ruidosa voz del azabache. Si él estuviera enojado lo comprendería perfectamente. Pero... es extraño que se comporte como si nada. Quizás ni siquiera le importa, ese día estuvo coqueteando con cuánto imbécil se le cruzó por delante. Lo más probable es que Takao ya haya estado con otros chicos antes. Frunzo el ceño con molestia, dejo mi imaginación vagar y los pensamientos que se me cruzan por la mente no son nada buenos. A Kazunari mi confesión le importó una mierda, sólo quiso sexo. Estoy molesto, sí, muy molesto.

Entro al gimnasio y los chicos se mueven de un lado a otro dándose pases con la pelota. Son rápidos, tienen energía y el juego se ve bastante bueno. Me quito la venda de los dedos con lentitud, me las guardo en el bolsillo y me acerco al grupo. Me adueño del balón mientras Takao se posiciona delante de mí.

Lo observo serio, sigo enojado y ésta es mi manera de desquite...

.

.

.

.

Ni siquiera lo miré. Pasé a su lado por la cancha con la pelota muchas veces, sin darle pases ni nada y a pesar de que el azabache me hablaba, yo seguí mirando hacia otro lado sin emitir respuesta alguna. Se notaba su expresión de frustración, pero se lo merece por usarme. Y no puedo creer que haya estado sintiéndome como mierda todo este tiempo, pensando que fui un desconsiderado, cuando fue él el que se aprovechó de mis sentimientos para coger. Salí de la cancha en silencio y los murmullos se alzaron tras de mí. No me importó.

Ahora estoy sentado en los vestidores, envolviendo mis dedos lentamente, tratando de relajarme entre mis jadeos de cansancio. Cuando termino noto que ya no queda nadie ahí, estoy solo. Cierro los ojos acomodando mis lentes, a pesar de que comprendí un poco el juego del de cabellos celestes, que sigue sin agradarme, no puedo soltarme del todo. Aunque ahora los juegos son diferentes para mí, me divierto, me distraigo, compito y me supero. Pero ahora estoy tan enojado que hasta estoy pensando en volver a ser el de siempre.

La puerta suena fuerte al cerrarse, alzo el rostro y Kazunari está frente a ella, me mira con sus ojos azul eléctrico. Brillan de enojo y confusión. Se acerca dando grandes zancadas. Me levanto, él me toma de la camiseta girándome y poniéndome contra los casilleros.

Lo observo serio, ni me inmuto.

- ¡¿Qué mierda es lo que sucede contigo?!- me increpa, en voz alta y cargada de disgusto.

- Nada.

- ¡No te comportes como un mocoso y dime qué es lo que hice para que me ignoraras así!

Sigo mirándolo y el de cabello azabache jadea fuerte, frunciendo el ceño y decido decirlo de todos modos. ¿Por qué tendría que esconder mi enojo?

- Me declaré, tuvimos sexo y nada te importó- respondo con voz fría, Takao me mira confundido y suelta su agarre.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Vamos! No te hagas...

- Habla claro, Shintaro- Aprieta la mandíbula cuando pronuncia mi nombre y no puedo evitar enojarme aún más.

- Siempre hablo claro, idiota. Anoche, me emborraché y te dije que me gustabas. Nos acostamos y tú te comportas como si nada ¿Acaso fui uno más de los muchos que te han tenido en su cama?

Una risa calla mis palabras.

Abro los ojos sorprendido. Tenso los músculos de mi cara y la furia comienza a fluir, lo miro y él se sienta en el banco del camerino. Me mira con una sonrisa, lo cual me irrita aún más...

- Realmente eres muy, pero muy complicado Shin-chan.- Frunzo el ceño ante sus palabras, pero no lo interrumpo-. Nunca tuvimos sexo, estúpido.

- ¿Qué?- Ahora soy yo el confundido, me remuevo nervioso y mi pecho se aliviana.

- Eso- prosigue el chico observándome con sus bellos ojos azules metálicos-. Anoche...

**Flash Back...**

**_Takao's POV_**

_Abro los ojos, la cama se mueve mucho y recuerdo que estoy junto al de cabellos verdes. Me incorporo y el chico está de cuclillas a mi lado, pero mirándome._

- _Tengo calor- dice con voz tenue._

- _Entonces quítate la ropa- Me vuelvo a acomodar para recuperar el sueño._

_Midorima se quita la camisa, el pantalón, los calcetines... demasiada ropa. Me siento de nuevo y lo tomo por las manos._

- _Deja los bóxers, Shintaro, y vuélvete a dormir._

- _¿Pero puedo tocarme?_

_El sonrojo se apodera de mis mejillas, creo que este imbécil me lo está poniendo difícil: se declara y ahora hace cosas morbosas._

- _Haz lo que quieras- Me acuesto cubriéndome con las mantas hasta la cabeza. El rostro me arde y no puedo evitar agudizar mi oído._

- _Es que el dulce que escondí se está derritiendo…_

- _¡¿El dulce?!- exclamo mientras me siento por tercera vez, el chico mete su mano en su ropa interior y saca un caramelo todo derretido._

- _Creí que me retarías, así que lo escondí._

- _Está bien, no te comas eso, dámelo._

_Jamás creí que trataría a este egocéntrico como a un niño. Saco un pañuelo del velador y limpio su mano quitando el caramelo. Lo envuelvo y lo tiro al papelero que está junto a mi cama, le doy otra hoja para que se limpie la cadera._

_El mayor vuelve a acostarse a mi lado. Me tranquilizo. Comienzo a sucumbir de nuevo ante el sueño, pero el estúpido de Midorima vuelve a sentarse._

- _Me das calor, si no te quitas la ropa, lo haré yo. No puedo dormir._

- _¡No!- digo cubriéndome más con las frazadas-. Ahora duérmete._

- _No pienso- contesta, me giro para mirarlo y cruza los brazos como un niñito haciendo un estúpido berrinche-. No puedo con este calor..._

- _¡Está bien!- exclamo, perdiendo la paciencia a causa del cansancio que siento. Me siento quitándome la camiseta, el pantalón y me vuelvo a acostar. -Ahora sí, duérmete._

_Me acomodo por tercera vez y cierro los ojos tapándome con las frazadas nuevamente. Sucumbiendo al sueño, su brazo se desliza por mi abdomen atrayéndome hacia él. Está bien, estoy muy cansado y no es como si me molestase, así que sólo me dejo abrazar por el chico de ojos esmeralda._

**Fin Flash Back.-**

Aprieto el puente de mi nariz totalmente avergonzado. No puedo creer que haya sacado semejante conclusión de Takao, incluso cuidó de mí en el estado en el que estaba. Soy un idiota.

- Lo lamento- suelto sin mirarlo, en la misma posición, tapando mi rostro.

- ¿Shintaro?

- No lo repetiré, punto.

El de cabello azabache se levanta caminando hacia mí. Una sonrisa adorna sus labios, observo cada uno de sus movimientos mientras me pierdo en sus ojos de ese peculiar azul eléctrico. Su cercanía me hace retroceder y choco con el casillero, pero el chico no se detiene en su avance. Su cuerpo aprieta el mío. Su calor emana de todas partes y el sonrojo baña mis mejillas.

Me besa, sus labios atrapan los míos, quietos, expectantes. Cedo, abro más mi boca y sus labios comienzan a moverse. El beso adquiere ritmo, lento y profundo. Succiona mi labio inferior, jala de él y vuelve a atraparlo. Respondo, con lentitud, es solo hasta este momento que me doy cuenta de la dimensión de mis sentimientos.

_Estoy enamorado._

Tomo su rostro y lo giro para cambiar la posición, su cuerpo queda atrapado entre el mío y la metálica pared. Meto mi lengua dentro de su boca, acariciando la suya, jugando con ella y delineando sus labios. Siento sus manos aferrarse a mi playera mientras él se queja bajito, y yo intento mostrarle lo arrepentido que estoy. Se aleja para recuperar el aire.

- Jamás he estado con otro chico, nunca. Porque sólo me gustas tú- Me besa suavemente, una leve caricia a mi boca-. Con chicas sí, pero no he llegado tan lejos.

Sonrío, una mueca liviana que pocas veces muestro. Me acerco nuevamente para apoderarme de sus labios. Succiono, muerdo y jalo sin piedad. Me siento extrañamente feliz, meto mi lengua brusco, frotando la de él, haciendo que responda a mis caricias. Nuestros rostros se mueven de un lado a otro, me muerde coqueto y yo sigo tomando sus labios con fuerza.

Me alejo abrazándolo, aún no puedo creer como fui tan estúpido…

.

.

.

.

Camino hacia el salón, hoy en la mañana vine solo ya que Takao se quedó dormido. Observo el amuleto de hoy, que sostengo frente a mi rostro. Entro y me detengo mirando el salón. Él no ha llegado, el muy ya debería estar aquí.

- ¡Waa!

De pronto alguien choca contra mi hombro y el amuleto se cae, haciéndose añicos contra el suelo. Observo los trozos esparcidos por el piso, miles de pedacitos que ya no tiene forma. Me giro con la furia bullendo por mi rostro. Pero cuando veo al culpable de cuclillas en el suelo, la ira sube de nivel.

- Lo siento- dice clavando sus ojos azul metálico en los míos.

- Takao, ven.

Lo tomo de la muñeca y lo levanto trayéndolo conmigo. Salimos del salón y lo guío rumbo a la salida de la escuela. Aún nos quedan algunos minutos para que comiencen las clases.

- Shin-chan, lo siento- dice caminando tras de mí.

Cuando salimos no dice nada, sigo tirándolo por la calle desierta en los alrededores del colegio. Giro metiéndolo en un callejón. Lo beso, acariciando sus temblorosos labios y alejándome con semblante serio.

- Vamos a ir a comprar el amuleto de nuevo.

El de cabello azabache asiente con el rubor marcado en sus pómulos, se ve dulce a pesar de que realmente puede ser bastante irritante.

Seguimos el camino a la tienda donde lo llevé para que me comprara el amuleto hace dos días. Pero eso de que era para conservar la amistad fue un mentira, quien debía regalármelo era la persona de quien estoy enamorado. Supuestamente era para que por fin él se me declarara. Pero no fue así como sucedió, yo me declaré sumido en una borrachera.

_Aunque lo importante es que por fin estamos juntos, mi horóscopo jamás se equivoca._

* * *

><p><strong>Midorima y su horóscopo xD Pero lo entiendo *-* Adoro esas cosas, ademas soy Escorpion, como Takao (no sé a que viene eso, lamento ser tan dispersa xD)<strong>

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Ese Midorima tiene un caracter complicado Y aich! Él y sus pensamientos cambiantes xD**

**Espero sus bellos comentarios :3 Son como mi sueldo queridas *w***

**Se les adora!**

**Saludos y besos pegosos 3**


	7. Dulce e Irritante

**Saludotes a todas! :D Queridisimas... eh vuelto como todos los martes para traerles uno de los utimos capis del fic (no me odien D:) **

**Decirles que esta desde el punto de vista de Aomine**

***Saludotes a mi beta Arisa (jamas me aburrire de poner eso *w*)**

***** **Yukie! Ayumi-Yume! Bienvenidas :3**

*** Linne-'Malfoy! Sé que esperas con ansias a esta pareja! Espero que te guste :D**

* * *

><p>7.- Dulce e irritante.<p>

**-.-.-.-.-**

Es tan talentoso y capaz como cualquier otra persona.

Debería valorarse… o tendré que obligarlo a hacerlo.

**-.-.-.-.-**

**_Aomine's POV_**

Entro a la cancha, el equipo está en medio del entrenamiento. Dejo mi bolso en la banca y me siento para observar a los demás, admito que son unos jugadores esforzados. Con cada entrenamiento mejoran, aunque mi talento es excepcional, sin ellos no sería lo mismo.

Después de ganarle a _Seirin_ no pude evitar pensar las cosas que me dijo el de cabellos celestes ese día. Sí, digamos que "comprendí su juego", ahora las cosas han cambiado un poco para mí. Aún deseo mejorar incluso más, pero también trato de disfrutar del juego, de la perseverancia de los jugadores. Los que se rinden simplemente se lo pierden.

También sé de la importancia de mi equipo, no me abandonan y luchan por mejorar para que seamos los mejores de Japón.

- ¡Aomine!- me grita Wakamatsu acercándose hacia la banca. -De nuevo llegas tarde, ¿es que volviste a ser un patán?

- Quítate, no puedo ver a los demás- contesto con voz aburrida, este chico siempre me enfrenta y eso me gusta.

- ¡Lo siento!- Sakurai arroja la pelota haciendo el punto.

Al oír su voz mi mirada va directo hacia él. No puedo entender el porqué de su personalidad. A pesar de ser tan talentoso, él insiste en disculparse por ello. Deberían ser los demás los que se disculpen con él.

Me levanto ignorando al chico que siempre molesta y me uno al equipo haciendo unas elongaciones. Pronto nos alineamos para practicar algunas jugadas, pases, tiros y giros armando un bello juego.

Recibo la pelota y cuando me giro Ryo está parado frente a mí con los brazos extendidos. Murmura unas disculpas, me quedo viéndolo porque no entiendo la razón de sus palabras. Me posiciono botando la pelota y el chico intenta quitármela, me giro, lo enfrento y hace un nuevo intento. Paso tras él, vuelvo a girarme y corro hacia el aro para pasar la pelota.

El chico no es un monstruo como yo, pero es inteligente, perseverante. A pesar de que siempre le gano nunca deja de intentar arrebatarme el balón. Jugar con él me divierte, lo disfruto y la mayoría de las veces somos los últimos que quedan en la cancha.

Cuando llevamos 28-4 el castaño jadea fuerte, está agotado. Alzo la mano y lo despeino dándole la señal de que es todo por hoy.

- Lo siento-. El chico hace una reverencia y camina hacia las bancas. Lo sigo sentándome un poco alejado.

- Toma Ryo, calenté tu almuerzo-. Wakamatsu le extiende la fuente, que el menor recibe con otra disculpa.

Enserio, me está irritando. Y mucho.

- Lo siento, podrías pasarme los palillos que está en mi bolso. Soy un olvidadizo, perdóname.

Wakamatsu lo mira un momento, luego se gira hurgando en el bolso de Sakurai. Le entrega los palillos y el chico vuelve a disculparse. ¡En serio eso no es nada normal! El hecho de que se trate mal y que se pida perdón por todo sólo da pie para que los demás abusen de su bondad.

Debería apreciarse más.

Me levanto parándome frente a él, me mira y el rubor se extiende por sus mejillas. Desvía la vista a su almuerzo mientras sus palillos tiemblan.

- Lo siento, Aomine- murmura sin mirarme. Mierda, ¡Quiero que deje de hacerlo! Pero al parecer tendré que obligarlo.

Extiendo la mano y el chico la observa confundido, agito los dedos. Sakurai entiende el mensaje, tapa su pote que humea un aroma delicioso y lo pone sobre mi palma. Me giro y camino hacia la puerta. Wakamatsu me grita algunas cosas, pero no lo oigo. Sigo mi camino hacia el patio, dónde busco una sombra para comer el almuerzo del castaño.

Termino de comer, me siento como en las nubes, enserio este chico tiene un talento demoledor… con la comida. Me siento como un gatito después de beber leche tibia. Pero la melodía de mi celular interrumpe mi ensoñación.

- ¿Bueno?

- Hey Daiki- dice el chico de cabellos verdes al otro lado de la línea-. Hoy no podré ir contigo a comprar los tennis.

- No importa Shintaro, ¿sucedió algo?

- Takao está enfermo.

La voz del chico de lentes es neutra, demasiado. Sin mencionar que es más cortante de lo normal. Conozco a este imbécil egocéntrico hace mucho y sé que algo sucede.

- ¿Y está bien?- pregunto con voz fingidamente preocupada-. Quizás debería ir a verlo.

- No es necesario- me interrumpe y sé por dónde va el asunto.

- Vamos Midorima, ¿alguna vez te dije que ese cuerpazo suyo me parece muy sexy?

- ¡¿De qué estás hablando?!

- Que podría ir a hacerle de enfermera.

- Ni se te ocurra, Daiki.

- Lo sabía.

- ¿Qué sabías?- pregunta el chico, e imagino su ceño fruncido.

- Estás con Takao y no me lo habías dicho.

- Mn- El escueto sonido detona lo vergonzoso que se le hace el tema-. Hablaremos de esto mañana ¿te parece si vamos a comer después de que compres?

- Jamás me resisto a una invitación. Bueno, será mejor que vayas a darle de mimitos a tu novio.

- Ojalá te llegue un pelotazo en las bolas, Aomine. Adiós.

El de ojos verdes cuelga el móvil, sonrío ante lo escueta de su personalidad. Me alegra que hayamos vuelto a hablar como antes, que volvamos a estar en contacto. Extrañaba a mis amigos, bueno, solo un poco.

Así que Midorima está con Takao. Bueno, no me extraña, no creo que haya otro ser en el mundo que aguante el temperamento de ese chico más que el de cabellos negros. Me pregunto cómo será tener una pareja, alguien que te apoye y te mime de vez en cuando. Hasta ahora solo me eh enfocado en el basket, pero creo que me gustaría descubrir esos sentimientos. El pote se resbala por mi regazo y cae al pasto con un sonido sordo. Salgo de mis pensamientos y doy un suspiro recordando al castaño.

Quizás no debí ser tan rudo con él, no es su culpa. Pero es que en ese momento me irritó tanto... no me gusta que se disculpe por todo, él no es menos que nadie. Es tan talentoso y capaz como cualquier otra persona.

Me levanto colgándome el bolso y caminando de vuelta al salón. Entonces recuerdo que esta clase no la tenemos juntos.

.

.

.

.

Ya es la hora de salida y todos los alumnos se amontonan en las afueras del colegio. Me apoyo contra la pared cerca del portón esperando a Sakurai, que pronto se deja ver. Camina de manera despreocupada, con su bolso al hombro y la mirada gacha.

Comienzo a caminar hacia él con las manos en los bolsillos. Ryo me ve y desvía la mirada hacia un lado, mientras yo sigo caminando y el chico se detiene. Se rasca la cabeza con incomodidad mientras yo saco el pote del bolso.

- Gracias- digo mientras le tiendo la fuente. Él mira el objeto frunciendo el ceño confundido-. Estaba delicioso- agrego para que el chico se relaje.

Un sonrojo azota sus claras mejillas y no puedo evitar sorprenderme con ello. Mi estómago da un vuelco al ver una bella sonrisa en su rostro mientras recibe el pote. Observo al muchacho guardarlo y por alguna extraña razón no quiero que se vaya.

- Este...- digo pasando la mano por mi nuca con nerviosismo-. ¿Quieres ir a cenar a mi casa? Te compensaré el almuerzo que te arrebaté.

- Me encantaría.

_Mierda_.

Sus ojos claros se posan en los míos de manera despreocupada, siento que mi garganta se aprieta y comienzo a caminar, Ryo me sigue a unos pasos.

Cuando llegamos cierro la puerta tirando las llaves sobre el mueble de la entrada. El lugar está silencioso, observo el comedor y al parecer mi madre no ha llegado.

- Ponte cómodo- le digo al castaño que parece estar nervioso-. ¿Quieres jugo?

- Sí, por favor.

Me encamino a la cocina y veo la nota en el refrigerador.

_"Cariño, fui a visitar a tu abuela, llegaré mañana temprano. Cuídate y descansa."_

Hago una mueca, he invitado a Sakurai a cenar y resulta que mi madre no está. _Esto es estupendo_. Suelto un suspiro mientras abro el refrigerador sacando el jarro de jugo. Vierto el líquido frío y de color naranjo en un vaso. Llego al living, donde Ryo observa las fotos familiares que descansan en el mueble de los adornos.

- Toma.

Ante mi voz el castaño pega un salto, al parecer lo asusté, sonrío para mis adentros y el chico recibe el vaso. Bebe un poco del jugo y se gira nuevamente. Noto que su mirada está puesta en una foto mía de pequeño, con mi primera pelota de basketball.

- Me la regaló mi padre- explico haciendo que el más bajo me mire-. Para navidad, fui muy feliz con esa pelota.

- ¿Ahora ya no lo eres?- pregunta el chico, parpadeo ante sus palabras y frunzo el ceño algo confundido-. Lo siento- se disculpa por milésima vez en el día. Intento relajarme y enfoco mi atención en lo que será mi respuesta.

- Ahora, creo que estoy volviendo a serlo.

Es todo lo que le respondo, me giro tirándome sobre el sillón. Ryo se acerca sentándose con cuidado. Lo observo unos instantes, el chico es menudo y bajo, pero bastante talentoso en el juego. Me recuerda un poco a Kuroko, aunque solo en eso. El de cabellos celestes tiene una personalidad bastante difícil, en cambio.

Vuelvo mi vista al frente, no sé por qué las manos me sudan y tengo el estúpido impulso de acercarme al chico.

- Debo disculparme, Ryo- digo en un intento por desviar la atención de mis necias ideas-. Mi madre no está, así que yo cocinaré.

- Si gustas puedo ayudarte.

Esa sonrisa me relaja bastante. Me levanto y camino a la cocina. Pongo a hervir el agua y pico algunas verduras sobre una tabla. Me demoro bastante, no tengo ninguna puta práctica con esto. Suelto un bufido y el de ojos café se me acerca.

- Aomine, no es así.

Ryo se apodera del cuchillo y comienza a hacerlo él, mostrándome como se hace realmente. Lo suelta y me invita a hacerlo esbozando con una sonrisa.

Comienzo a picar imitando sus movimientos al parecer no es tan difícil. El chico se aleja y toma el paquete de fideos para vaciarlos en el agua que bulle en la olla. Sakurai se mueve con tranquilidad y cierta seguridad en la cocina, tomando las verduras y revolviendo la sopa.

Termino y me lavo las manos.

- Aomine- me llama con su voz suave-. La cebolla no se pica así.

Parpadeo mirando dicha verdura, no le veo el error puesto que la piqué igual que las otras. El castaño se acerca y toma otra cebolla.

- Para la sopa debe ir picada en "pluma"- me explica son semblante tranquilo.

Esto es totalmente nuevo para mí, hace mucho que nadie me corregía nada. Además el chico parece estar más relajado en mi compañía y eso significa mucho para mí. Desde que me señalaron como un monstruo en la cancha, las personas comenzaron a distanciarse de mí. Temerosas me miraban sin siquiera acercarse a saludar, desde entonces me sentí muy solo, aunque jamás se lo reconocería a nadie, claro. Pero Sakurai me habla con normalidad, parece tranquilo y no teme corregirme, aunque no con altanería, sino con dulzura y paciencia.

Me muerdo el labio sintiéndome extraño, estoy hablando como una chica. ¡Demonios, ¿qué me pasa?!

Me acerco a la cesta con frutas y tomo una frutilla, la lavo quitando las hojas que arriba y la muerdo acercándome nuevamente al castaño.

- ¿Quieres?- pregunto a su lado, el chico me mira y luego observa la fruta.

- Después, tengo la manos con cebolla.

- Abre la boca.

Alzo mi mano y le tiendo la roja fruta frente a los labios del chico, duda, pero abre su boca y muerde el trozo del dulce fruto. Sus labios rozan levemente mis dedos, pero es suficiente para encender mi cuerpo. Como una chispa que cae en la bencina. No puedo dejar de observar al chico, sus facciones finas y sus grandes ojos me parecen bastante atractivos. Sí, es muy lindo. Y entonces una idea cruza por mi mente:

Si Midorima está con un chico... ¿Por qué yo no?

- Está listo ¿Pones la mesa?- dice el de ojos café sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- Claro.

Pruebo el líquido que humea en mi plato, es delicioso, enserio este chico tiene un talento bastante mágico. Trago gimiendo como un gatito.

- ¿Te gusta?

- Está buenísima- le contesto con una sonrisa.

- Me alegra.

- Oye Ryo- No sé cómo iniciar el tema, no soy muy sutil con respecto a mis acciones, pero no creo tener otra oportunidad-. Yo... ¿Te agrado?

- Claro, Aomine- dice Sakurai con esa sonrisa que ilumina mi oscuro corazón-. Y te admiro mucho.

- Entonces no me temes.

- Bueno, a veces me asusta que te enojes conmigo por ser tan débil.

- Ryo-. Trago duro sonrojándome, creo que si he sido muy duro con el chico-. Lo único que quiero es que nadie te haga daño.

El chico se sonroja, sonríe y vuelve su vista al plato. Termina su sopa, se levanta mirándome con un semblante relajado.

- Ven, vamos por el segundo plato.

Me levanto y lo sigo a la cocina. El castaño se mueve ágilmente mientras sirve los fideos y le esparce la salsa encima. Mi garganta se siente repentinamente seca, observo al chico mientras un impulso crece en mi interior. Me acerco a él cuando deja ambos platos sobre el mesón y se seca las manos con el paño de la cocina.

- Bien, vamos a comer.

Ryo se gira y yo pongo mis manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo apoyándolas en la mesa atrás de él y atrapándolo entre ellas. El chico alza la vista con el ceño fruncido ante la confusión, pero cuando pego mi cuerpo al suyo él me mira preso del asombro.

- ¿A-Aomine?

Inclino mi rostro lentamente, deteniendo mi boca a escasos centímetros de la suya. Sakurai comienza a respirar rápidamente, está agitado y el nerviosismo lo hace temblar. Abro mis labios listo para apoderarme de su boca, pero el chico pone sus manos en mi pecho, no me empuja, sólo las deja ahí.

- Aomine, dijiste que no querías que nadie me hiciera daño- su voz es un susurro tembloroso y suave-. Tú tampoco lo hagas. No me dañes.

Me quedo viéndolo atónito ¿Acaso piensa que le haré daño? Bajo los brazos y sigo mirándolo, el castaño desvía la vista y me esquiva saliendo de la cocina. Escucho sus pasos alejarse, después de unos repiqueteos escucho la puerta principal abrirse y el portazo al cerrarse.

Al parecer me equivoqué: Ryo es igual a todos los demás, piensa que soy un monstruo. Pero lo peor de todo, es que junto con darme cuenta de ello, también me doy cuenta de lo mucho que me gusta el castaño.

_Por primera vez siento ese sentimiento llamado amor... y ya me duele en lo más profundo de mi pecho._

* * *

><p><strong>Mierda... Aomine, lamento ser tan perra contigo cuando por fin dejas salir tus sentimientos D:<strong>

**En fin, moriria por comer uno de los platillos de Sakurai *-* como para poder dominar una bestia como Aomine xD Deben ser genialosos ewe**

**Espero les haya gustado el capi :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews anon: <strong>

**yukie: **Querida! Me alegraq ue te haya gustado el fic! *-* Y bueno, todas la parejas :3 Si si si si! Kasamatsu es lo mas sensualote *w* Como lo amo! 3 Abrazotes para ti tambien! Te cuidas y gracias por el bello review! Nos leemos pronto ^^

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ahora les tengo una pequeñita sorpresa... que les parece una encuesta? :D<strong>_

_**Me gustaria que en los comentarios de este capitulo pusieran a la pareja que mas les ha gustado. La pareja ganadora sera informada en el ultimo capitulo (que es el proximo) Y escribire un one-shot sobre ellos, puede que las sorprenda ewe A proposito, subo el fic en dos paginas, por ello eh decidido que juntare los votos de ambas para escoger al ganador xd**_

_**Ojalas les guste la idea y bueno, voten por su pareja favorita! :D**_

* * *

><p><strong>Sus reviews tan importantes como el aire contaminado de Santiago que respiro xD Se esperan con ansias locas :3<strong>

**Saludos y besos pegosos!**


	8. Miedos

**Como estan mis queridisisisimas lectoras? *w***

**Aqui les traigo el ultimo capítulo TwT El epilogo sera subido mañana :3 Porque es breve y bueno, no es como para esperar varios dias xD**

**Decir que bueno, la personalidad de Sakurai es mas bien "deducida" es difícil trabajar con personajes a los que no se conoce mucho Pero quede satisfecha con él C: **

***Saludos a mi beta Arisa 3**

**A leer! :3**

* * *

><p>8.- Miedos.<p>

**_Sakurai's POV_**

El labio me tiembla, necesito llorar, pero la calle no es el mejor lugar. Sigo caminando a paso veloz hasta mi casa. Cuando entro, agradezco que mis hermanas aún estén trabajando. Subo las escaleras rápidamente, encerrándome en mi habitación y sollozando contra la almohada.

_Lo quiero tanto..._

Yo no tenía intenciones de huir, anhelaba ese beso como el aire que respiro. Pero no de esa manera. Aomine jamás se fijaría en una persona débil como yo, además, ¿por qué este cambio tan repentino? Él jamás ha demostrado mayor interés en mí. Entonces el miedo se apodera de mi pecho: él sólo se divierte conmigo.

Daiki es un jugador demasiado bueno, un talento, un prodigio. Es totalmente inalcanzable para mí.

Me aferro a la almohada soltando el nuevo mar de lágrimas, gimo y suelto todo el remolino de sensaciones que me abaten, me hieren. Él dijo que no quería que nadie me dañara ¿entonces por qué lo hace él? Lloro arrepentido de haberlo detenido, pero confundido por su actuar y por no saber sus verdaderas intenciones.

Hipando me levanto al baño, me mojo el rostro con agua tibia y vuelvo a la cama arrastrando los pies.

.

.

.

.

Es temprano, abro los ojos que me arden por el llanto de anoche. Suspiro y me levanto como un zombie. Me duele la cabeza, no sé si llegaré vivo a la escuela.

Más tarde, aún me duele el estómago, que se contrae de manera inquieta. Y me siento extremadamente nervioso, no quiero ir a entrenar, pero ya estoy atrasado 20 minutos y no puedo aplazarlo más o el capitán me reprenderá.

Soltando un profundo suspiro acelero el paso rumbo a la cancha. Una vez ahí no puedo evitar que el pecho me duela, aprieto la tela sobre éste, como si así la espantosa sensación desapareciera. Me armo de valor y con los ojos cerrados entro escuchando los botes del balón inundando el lugar.

- ¡Oh, Ryo! Ahí estás- dice Wakamatsu, acercándose trotando, mientras camino a la banca. Busco con la mirada al chico de cabello azul, pero no está por ninguna parte-. ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Eh?- vuelvo mi tención al castaño casi rubio frente a mí-. Sí, ¿porqué?

- Tienes una cara como si te hubieran atropellado cuatro veces.

- Lo siento.

Wakamatsu me sonríe, acaricia mi hombro y vuelve a la cancha haciéndome un gesto para que lo siga. Sonrío de vuelta y lo sigo con un trote ligero. Aunque a veces no puedo evitar mirar la puerta para ver si Aomine cruza por ella para jugar conmigo como de costumbre.

Me tiro sobre el colchón y miro el calendario, hoy es martes y mañana salgo temprano de la escuela. Intento distraerme haciendo planes para mañana por la tarde, pero nada consigue quitar de mis pensamientos que el de ojos azules no asistió al entrenamiento hoy. No lo he visto desde ayer por la noche y eso me inquieta.

Todo es muy confuso en mi cabeza, quizás sea lo mejor. Además no es como si fuera muy extraño que él falte a los entrenamientos.

.

.

.

.

**Miércoles.**

Al final decidí quedarme a entrenar y no salir en mi tarde libre. Debo admitir que con la esperanza de poder ver al chico de ojos azules y oscuros. Pero tampoco apareció hoy. Recostado sobre la cama me pregunto si eso se deberá a lo que sucedió el lunes. Suelto un bufido y me acomodo para dormir.

**Jueves.**

Tuve exámenes, pero siento como si mi cabeza no funcionara del todo bien. No pude concentrarme, no dejo de pensar en Aomine y sus ausencias, ya es el tercer día que no aparece y ya estoy comenzando a preocuparme.

Es bastante contradictorio, quiero verlo, pero al mismo tiempo no quiero. Esto es tan confuso… Me giro tapándome con las mantas para conciliar el sueño.

**Viernes.**

Creo que estoy escuchando su voz por todas partes. Al parecer sí estoy muy mal, de repente me giro en los pasillos creyendo oír su voz llamándome, pero resulta ser que no hay nadie.

Mierda. Enserio estoy preocupado, ¿le habrá ocurrido algo? Ruego equivocarme.

Camino hacia los vestidores con la mente en otro lado. Cuando el capitán se me acerca con una sonrisa bajo sus lentes cuadrados.

- Oye Sakuari- dice captando mi atención-. ¿Sabes algo de Aomine?

- Lo siento- exclamo, mientras me inclino con nerviosismo-. Pero no sé nada de él.

- Es que... bueno... no ha venido a ninguno de los entrenamientos y últimamente asiste al menos a tres. Además no ha venido a clases tampoco.

- Lo sé… - Ahora mi preocupación aumenta oprimiendo mi pecho sin piedad recordando que no ha entrado al salón.

- Pensé que podrías ir a verlo mañana ¿Tienes algo que hacer?

- No…

- ¿Entonces nos harías ese favor? Te lo pido a ti porque eres el más cercando a Aomine, además él jamás se enoja contigo.

- ¡Lo siento!- digo con voz temblorosa-. Iré temprano para ver como está, no se preocupe.

- Gracias, Ryo- dice el capitán sonriéndome mientras me despeina-. Cuento contigo.

.

.

.

.

Hace bastante frío, dije que vendría temprano pero aplacé tanto mi visita que se hizo de noche. El gélido viento agita mis cabellos helándome las orejas, tiemblo aferrándome a mis brazos. Si no toco el timbre de Aomine, moriré de hipotermia.

Mi dedo tiritón se posa en el botón un momento, de pronto logro escuchar unos pasos y la puerta se abre dejándome ver ese masculino rostro moreno. Daiki me mira sorprendido, pero luego su semblante se endurece entrecerrando los ojos.

- Este... siento molestarte tan tarde- comienzo a decir con los ojos húmedos, trago para apaciguar mi nerviosismo y desvío la mirada.

- Pasa.

El moreno se hace a un lado dejándome pasar, entro y la casa está silenciosa, al parecer su madre aún no vuelve de la casa de su abuela. Me detengo frente al televisor, el canal está en un reportaje sobre leones, de pronto su modo de apareamiento me produce una incómoda sensación. Carraspeo mientras Daiki se arroja con pesadez sobre el sillón, tomando el mando y cambiando de canal.

- ¿Qué necesitas?

- Este... bueno...- Me rasco la nuca nervioso, el de cabellos azules es tan distante que se me forma un nudo en la garganta-. Yo... digo, nosotros estábamos muy preocupados. No fuiste a clase ni a los entrenamientos, así que vine a saber cómo estabas.

- Estoy bien.

Su respuesta es escueta, corta y siento que las rodillas empiezan a temblarme. ¿Aún está enojado? Eso parece.

Me remuevo nervioso, cambiando mi peso a la otra pierna. Aomine se detiene en el canal de deportes y parece ignorarme olímpicamente. El silencio inunda la habitación, comienza a ahogarme, siento algo frío recorrer mi columna. No quiero que esté enfadado conmigo pero por primera vez en mi vida siento que el miedo que me invade se transforma en rabia, pura y ácida.

- ¡¿Es que acaso no vas a hablarme?!

El de cabello azul gira su rostro levemente y yo observo el piso, temblando con las manos en un puño.

- Deja de jugar conmigo, Daiki-. El susurro es bastante audible, haciendo que el moreno se levante.

Camina hacia mí con paso lento, pero decidido y su aura me hace tragar duro. Se detiene frente a mí y comienzo a retroceder, mi espalda queda pegada a la pared y él alza sus manos pendiéndolas a ambos lados de mi cuerpo, me tiene atrapado y toda la rabia se convierte en nervios.

Las manos me sudan por su proximidad, por el calor que expele su tonificado cuerpo. Ahora tiemblo preso de la más pura ansiedad.

- ¿Me temes, Ryo?- pregunta y yo alzo la cabeza asombrado, tanto por las palabras como por el tono decepcionado de su voz-. Dime, ¿Piensas que soy un monstruo? Todos susurran eso a mis espaldas...

- ¡Jamás!

Abre sus bellos ojos azules, al parecer está asombrado por mi exclamación. Jadeo con molestia, odio que él se sienta mal.

- Yo nunca pensaría que eres un monstruo, yo... lo siento, pero siempre te he admirado. Eres fuerte, me gustaría ser como tú, pero ya ves que eso no me va.

- ¿Entonces por qué te alejas?

- Pues porque... yo...- El sonrojo asalta mis mejillas, cierro los ojos preso de la vergüenza, pero lo único que quiero es que Daiki vuelva a tratarme como antes-. Me da vergüenza que te acerques tanto... Aomine, tú... tú...

- Me gustas mucho, Ryo.

Abro los ojos, ahora siento que hasta mis orejas arden. ¿Yo le gusto? ¡Sí! Mis sentimientos son correspondidos, y agradezco que no me haya obligado a decirlo.

Una sonrisa surca su moreno rostro, bella y radiante. Respondo con otra, aunque menos confiada, y Aomine se acerca lentamente hasta posar sus labios sobre los míos. Un contacto suave, gentil. Presiona un poco más haciendo que abra un poco la boca, aprovecha para succionar mi labio inferior con dulzura. Jamás creí que Daiki fuera tan delicado. Muevo mi rostro para profundizar el beso, chupando y apretando su deliciosa boca. Paso mis manos por su cuello, lleno de alivio. Me siento tan feliz que podría llorar... Su lengua se desliza entre mis labios, acariciando la mía, está caliente y se siente demasiado bien. Jamás he besado a nadie, y la lentitud con la que el de cabello azul lo hace me ayuda a llevarle el ritmo, a acostumbrarme a sus caricias. Llena mi boca, la recorre por toda su longitud quitándome el aire, haciéndome sentir totalmente bien.

- Eres muy lindo- jadea Daiki contra mis labios húmedos.

Lo miro volviendo a sentir la vergüenza, a pesar de que hace algunos instantes me daba igual, sólo quería sentirlo, pero ahora pienso que tal vez nunca pueda acostumbrarme a su cercanía.

De pronto me pone contra la pared de nuevo, aplastándome suavemente con su cuerpo. Tal contacto hace que la temperatura de mi cuerpo se dispare. Trago duro cuando sus labios quedan frente a los míos.

- Estoy hambriento, Ryo, y tú eres tan dulce...

Sus labios vuelven a atrapar los míos, pero ahora es mucho más brusco, más profundo, más húmedo. Suelto un jadeo que muere contra su boca. Intento llevarle el ritmo pero es demasiado demandante, arrasa con mi boca y su lengua se desliza sobre la mía hasta mi garganta. Esto se parece más a Aomine...

_Y me encanta._

Me ahoga en él, su calor se siente a través de mi ropa. Mi saliva se escurre por la comisura de mi boca, recibiendo su lengua entre mis labios. Recorre y acaricia hasta mis dientes, me aferro a su ancha espalda, apretando su sudadera. Tratando de no desmayarme a causa del torbellino de sensaciones que abate mi cuerpo.

Lentamente se aleja, jalando de mi labio y mirándome fijamente. Respiro agitado mientras el moreno estudia mi semblante.

- Para ser la primera vez que beso a un chico, eso ha sido increíble ¿Crees que podríamos repetirlo después de la cena?

- ¿De la cena?- pregunto pestañeando confundido.

- Claro, la última vez te fuiste y no pude comer a causa del enfado. En fin, mi madre se comió todo y no me dejó nada. Así que me debes una cena.

- Lo siento, yo cocinaré- acepto con una sonrisa relajada.

- Sobre tus "los siento" discutiremos más tarde...

Daiki se gira con las manos en los bolsillos y camina hacia la cocina. Me quedo apoyando contra la pared un momento, así que soy su primer beso a un chico...

No me extraña, pero me hace muy feliz. Que me haya dicho que me quiere, que me haya besado, que fuera delicado al principio: todo eso me tiene al borde del abismo. Quiero caer. Sí, caer en su cariño y envolverme de él.

Salgo de mi ensoñación y me dirijo a la cocina, o se molestará por la demora.

.

.

.

.

Atrapo la pelota y doy un salto para encestarla. El tiro cae perfectamente y Wakamatsu pone sus manos en la cintura con una mueca de frustración. Él y yo estamos entrenando para que él pueda bloquear los tiros de tres, pero no está dando muy buen resultado y al parecer eso lo tiene algo molesto.

- Lo siento, intentaré ir más lento- digo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

- Si haces eso no podré mejorar, no es tu culpa Sakurai- El castaño claro sonríe y se posiciona nuevamente-. Vamos por un nuevo intento.

Al terminar de ducharme en los camarines, noto que no hay nadie en ellos. Seguramente se fueron mientras estaba bañándome. Me visto y luego agito la toalla sobre mi cabello, escucho la puerta abrirse seguido de unos pasos. Unas manos se ponen sobre las mía deteniendo los movimientos de la toalla sobre mi cabeza.

- Deja.

La voz ronca de Aomine eriza los bellos de mi nuca, no puedo evitarlo. Él comienza a secar mi cabello con suavidad, está detrás de mí y su calor me llega de manera deliciosa.

- Así que de todos modos le ganaste a Wakamatsu en el entrenamiento.

- Lo siento.

- ¿Por qué te disculpas?- noto que su voz se tiñe de enojo y tengo un mal presentimiento-. No es tu culpa Ryo, es suya por no ser más rápido.

- Pero yo debí haber ido más lento para ayudarlo.

- Nadie nos ayudará en un partido, sólo nos tenemos a nosotros, al equipo.

Entonces recuerdo a Kuroko y su manera de jugar. Siempre la admiré en secreto, puesto que Daiki creía que era estúpida tal estrategia. Pero yo creo que sólo trabajando en equipo se puede llegar lejos, y que el chico de cabello azul por fin comience a comprenderlo me hace muy feliz.

Sigo en silencio, con una secreta sonrisa sobre mis labios.

- Fueron 8- La repentina voz del chico hace que frunza el ceño confundido.

- ¿Huh?

- Fueron 8 las veces que te disculpaste hoy.

_Oh no._

Aomine quita la toalla y sujeta mis hombros deslizando su nariz por mi cuello. Me tenso ante el contacto, pero más aún por lo que viene…

Sus labios se posan en la curvatura entre el cuello y mi hombro, chupa haciendo que me estremezca de placer. La sensación de la segunda succión se siente muy bien, la tercera es cerca de mi oreja. Sigue por la longitud de mi piel marcando otro beso.

El de ojos azules como el mar se aleja y va hacia el otro hombro. Su aliento calienta la zona donde pronto chupará nuevamente. Mi cuerpo comienza a calentarse, la temperatura sube y los jadeos se escapan de mis labios sin pudor.

Realmente se siente muy bien.

- Listo- dice el moreno cuando termina, se coloca en mi oreja y la lame lentamente. -Por lo menos esta vez fueron cinco menos, al parecer está dando resultado.

Suelto un suspiro, cuando empezamos a salir hace tres días, Aomine dijo: _"Te disculpas demasiado Ryo. Eso no me gusta, da pie para que los demás se aprovechen de ti. Así que por cada disculpa sin razón que te oiga, te dejaré chupones por el cuello."_

Sí, es un _castigo_.

No es que me moleste la acción, todo lo contrario, pero las marcas son visibles y me incomoda que la gente las vea. Y peor aún, que pregunten. Así que odio que lo haga en el cuello, donde se ven. Pero no quiero contradecirlo, es algo... ¿divertido? Además lo hace porque se preocupa por mí, y eso es lo que me hace inmensamente feliz.

- Bien, vamos a comer algo antes de ir a dejarte a casa.

- De acuerdo- acepto yendo hacia mi casillero con una sonrisa tímida.

Termino de arreglarme y tomo mi bolso. Salimos a la calle rumbo a casa del moreno para cocinar algo.

_Que cuide de mí y yo lo pueda consentir me hace feliz. Jamás lo dejaré solo._

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno... terminaron felices por siempre *-* Si, no puedo hacer finales tristes xD No son lo mio ^^ Y aunque Sakurai sufrio un poquito, Aomine por fin lo recompenso <strong>

**Y como dijo mi beta: Sakurai se disculpara el doble para recibir semejante castigo xD**

**Ahora el resultado de las votaciones -musica de suspenso mientras Leana abre el sobre-**

**Kagakuro: 3**

**KiseKasa: 6**

**MidoTaka: 4**

**AoSaku: 3**

**Y el ganador es el tiernucho de Kise y el sensualon enojon de Kasamatsu! **

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews anon:<strong>

**ValeRyoda03: **sadsdadsada lo siento, pero ya llego el sabado! :D Me hace feliz que te gustaran las parejas! ^^ Y aaw! Ojalas disfrutes del nuevo capitulo ^^ Sobre favoritos, no hay problema querida xD A veces la flojera es mas fuerte -.- Te cuidas! Gracias por tu bello review! :3

**Yukie: **reporte recibido! Si, la verdad es que Ryo le corto la inspiracion de sopeton Pero bueno, en lo personal a mi tambien me asutaria un poco el moreno D: Tu voto ha sido añadido xD y bueno, ya sabes quien es el ganador ^^ Nena! Eres Chilena? Y del sur? Aich! Como te envidio -.- aqui el aire es viciado xD Saludotes compatriota xD

* * *

><p><strong>Soy muy feliz <strong>

**Gracias por su participacion y no olviden leer el epílogo mañana! :3**


	9. Epílogo

**Con esto cerramos esta bella y divertida historia (aunque breve )**

**Espero les guste! ^^**

**IMPORTANTE: les aviso que el especial no lo agregare a este fic, sera un capitulo aparte w Asi que tendre que pedirles que esten atentas, ya que aqui no puedo hacer "series" como en Amor Yaoi D: Pero eso, solo les pido que se pasen por mi perfil o algo asi xD**

***Saludotes a mi beta Arisa.-**

* * *

><p>Epílogo<p>

**_Kagami's POV_**

Termino de cerrar la caja que contiene algunas de las camisetas restantes con el nombre de nuestro equipo y la tomo para llevarla al gimnasio donde se guardan los implementos. Cuando entro, otro chico también lo hace, así que quedamos atorados en el marco de la puerta.

- ¡Muévete!- exclamo con un gruñido.

- Yo estaba primero- reclama Aomine, haciendo fuerza para poder pasar.

- ¡No es cierto! ¡Quítate, idiota!

- ¡Retrocede tú, estorbo!

Comienza el forcejeo, mi brazo se presiona contra el marco y me duele, pero eso solo aumenta mi enojo. Sigo haciendo presión para pasar primero mientras gruñidos y malas palabras se alzan entre nosotros.

- ¿Podrían madurar de una maldita vez?- reconozco la voz de Kasamatsu tras nosotros, tan alta y fuerte como la del buen capitán que es.

Es entonces cuando siento la presión en mi espalda y ambos caemos al suelo lanzando las cajas lejos. Me giro mostrando los dientes y veo a Takao pasar, seguido de Midorima que carga otra caja.

- Problema resuelto- dice el azabache con una sonrisa divertida.

Giro el rostro y me encuentro con esa mirada azul, que asiente al descifrar mis pensamientos. Nos levantamos caminando hacia el más bajo, nuestro semblante sombrío no trae nada bueno. Takao traga duro y se gira listo para correr, cuando los atrapamos de ambos brazos, arrastrándolo hacia los camarines del gimnasio.

- ¡Vamos! Era solo una broma, chicos.

- Kagami, ¿no crees que hoy hace mucho calor?- me pregunta Aomine con una sonrisa de medio lado.

- Mucho, ¿Tú tienes calor Takao?

- ¡No! ¡Suéltenme!- exclama el azabache removiéndose.

- Yo creo que sí… y eso es un problema- digo carcajeándome levemente.

- ¡Shin-chan!- grita Kazunari antes de pasar la puerta-. ¡Ayúdame!

Miro por encima de mi hombro y el de cabellos verdes solo se encoje de hombros.

- Tú los empujaste primero- dice el chico acomodándose los lentes–. Solo les digo que no quiero sangre.

Seguimos arrastrando al moreno hacia los camarines mientras su grito reverbera por la estancia.

Cuando salimos hacia la cancha nuevamente, los tres estamos empapados. El plan para mojar a Takao no salió bien, el chico se retorció tanto que terminamos de bruces y empapados. Mis zapatillas resuenan húmedas mientras camino hacia el chico sombra.

- Gracias, Kuroko- le digo, recibiendo la toalla para secarme el cabello.

- ¡Bakagami!- exclama Riko al entrar–. Se supone que esto es un evento a beneficio, destinado a recaudar dinero para los jugadores de escasos recursos, para eso la escuela nos prestó el patio junto al gimnasio. ¡No para que ustedes se pongan a jugar con agua!

- ¡Pero es que…!

- Mejor será que te seques, ¡y tú también!

La castaña le arroja una toalla a Aomine, que parpadea mirándome confundido. Creo que no está acostumbrado a que la gente le hable así, pero cuando sonríe, sé que agradece la confianza.

- ¡Chicos!- exclama Kise interrumpiendo mis palabras, poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro-. Deberíamos aprovechar que estamos reunidos, esto no pasa todos los días ¡Y jugar un partido amistoso!

- Creo que es una muy buena idea- concuerda Riko y sé que lo hace solo por aprovechar la ocasión de observar a los demás jugadores.

Los equipos los decide la chica:

El primero lo compone Aomine, Kuroko, Kise, Midorima e Izuki. Se colocan unas camisetas de color azul, cortas y sueltas, encima de sus playeras. El segundo lo compone Takao, Kasamatsu, Hyuga, Ryo y yo. Nos entregan unas camisetas rojas mientras entramos a la cancha.

- Por fin jugaremos juntos, Kasamatsu- dice Takao pasándole el brazo por los hombros al chico.

- Y yo le patearé el trasero a Kagami-. Aomine pasa justo a mi lado.

- Esta vez seré yo el que te lo patee.

**Riko's POV**

Comienza el juego, pero al ser "amistoso" el asunto resulta bastante poco serio: Ryo le da un pelotazo a Kise sin querer, razón por la que se disculpa más de sesenta veces en medio minuto, y el rubio no halla nada mejor que tirárselo a Takao que no paraba de reír. Gracias a eso, Yukio cruza la cancha y le da una patada en el trasero, diciéndole que no sea abusivo. Takao no despega la mirada de Kuroko, acorralándolo en cada oportunidad, pero cuando Midorima se le cruza, hace que la concentración del de ojos azul metálico se vaya a la mierda, lo que permite a Kuroko hacer un pase, que Aomine atrapa con una sonrisa, y anotar dos puntos.

Aomine se le acerca al de cabellos celestes abriendo los brazos para abrazarlo, cuando lo hace se gira hacia Kagami y le saca la lengua. El pelirrojo frunce el ceño con un sonrojo inevitable en sus mejillas. Corre hacia el moreno y salta, colgándosele en la espalda, con el fin de que suelte a su pequeño novio. Kuroko se aleja mientras ambos chicos forcejean chocando a Izuki que cae sobre Hyuga. Kise se los esquiva echándose hacia atrás pisando a Kasamatsu, que se queja saltando en un pie y chocando a Midorima que está a punto de caer sobre Ryo hasta que Takao se lanza tacleando al de cabellera verde. Ryo cae sentado por el susto y mientras se disculpa, Aomine camina hacia él intentando sacarse a Kagami de encima.

**_Kagami's POV_**

Riko se acerca a la cancha con una sonrisa tan relajada que hace que todos nos pongamos a temblar. Mientras Momoi, en una esquina, ríe.

Me siento en las bancas de los camarines, con dolor de cabeza ante los retos de Riko, que como siempre, no tuvo piedad al golpearnos. Ni siquiera alcanzamos a anotar más de 8 puntos, puesto que todo se salió de control.

Termino de secarme el cabello y en eso veo las muñequeras de Kuroko a mi lado, las tomo y cuando el chico se acerca por ellas, yo las alzo para ponerlas.

- Gracias- murmura el chico con una mueca y yo le sonrío ampliamente.

Kuroko se aleja hacia su casillero y esperamos a que los demás terminen para irnos juntos. Es entonces cuando comienzo a darme cuenta… Kise se inclina y le da un beso en la cabeza a Kasamatsu, que abre mucho los ojos y con su expresión tan graciosa, que me muerdo la lengua para no reír; el azabache le da un golpe en el estómago con el brazo. Giro el rostro y veo a Takao sosteniendo la mano de Midorima mientras acomoda las vendas en sus dedos, con cuidado, bajo la atenta mirada del de cabellos verdes. Pero cuando miro a Aomine no puedo evitar sorprenderme, no conozco mucho a Ryo, pero se nota que es un chico muy tímido. Y lo que me asombra es la delicadeza con la que Daiki lo trata, secando su cabello sin quitar ese semblante superior que tiene.

_Mierda…_

Acabo de caer en la cuenta de que todos ellos tienen _algo_, trago duro sin poder quitar mi vista que salta entre cada pareja.

- Ellos están juntos desde un poco después de que comenzáramos a salir nosotros- Las palabras de Kuroko me toman desprevenido, lo miro mientras guarda sus cosas y sé que ha adivinado mis pensamientos.

- Ya veo.

Y no puedo evitar sonreír con burla: al parecer el basketball genera ciertas deviaciones sexuales, o quizás para ser parte de la "Generación de Los Milagros" es requisito que te gusten los chicos.

* * *

><p><strong>Quiero darle las gracias a todas y cada una de las lectoras C:<strong>

**Tambien por sus bellos reviews! Que me hicieron muy feliz, me sacaron carcajadas y me motivaron a seguir subiendo los capitulos :3**

**Conoci a gente muy linda *w* **

**Gracias por todo su apoyo y halagos :$ Son las mejores de la vida! **

**Nos leemos en el siguiente especial de la pareja ganadora, que subire el sabado y tambien en varios one-shots que subire mas adelante ^^**

**Si quieren agregar a Facebook yo encantada de poder hablar con ustedes y compartir opiniones y gustos! Aqui les dejo el link:**

www**(punto)**facebook****(punto)****com/leana**(punto)**bodt

**P.D: Aqui les dejo el link de una foto... tan sensual que casi morí de hemorragia nasal *¡* (lo siento, tenia que mostrarselas xD) Y no olviden darle un like a la pagina C: De verdad que es muy buena xd**

www**(punto)**facebook****(punto****)com/photo****(punto)****php?fbid=286548371496599&set=a.242334939251276.1073741828.242318215919615&type=1

**Se cuidan, las adoro *-***

**Saludos y besos pegosos! 3**

**_Hasta la próxima..._**


End file.
